And Night of the Future
by TakaPL
Summary: This should not have gone this way! Shani feels her responsibility for the tragedy on the Priderock. Driven by her guilt, she decided to act. In very, very radical way. An alternative ending to Ograndebatata’s SotP Warning: violence and bad language!
1. I Prince’s Swearing

I want to invite You once again to Ograndebatata's Lioniverse. This story is my second attempt to use the great plot of my fellow Author in my own concept. I hope You know Shadows of the Past (of course, You do! Otherwise, You should have read my Sweet Dreams.), but if You somehow missed that story, find Ograndebatata in my favs and enjoy a great piece of epic lionffic. I had an honour and pleasure to watch that story be written and polished, so I came across few ideas that Author decided to leave. I wrote SD to extend my favourite character - Shani and Anotf follows her and Kissasian uneasy story (a tragic and - in a way - damned from the very start romance of cousins). Just imagine that story described 'till chapter 65, and following ones go in a different way. Slightly different, but causing some unexpected effects.

And here is a short foreword from Ograndebatata himself:

[I'd like to introduce to all of You readers, a very special story. "and night of the Future" is both the alternate ending to "Shadows of the Past" a fanfic that I have published on my account, and the sequel to "Sweet Dreams" TakaPL's previous novella that developed Shani's character a little bit more.

Well, this story is a completely alternate ending to my fanfic, that wouldn't fit at all in "Shadows of the Past", but I guess that it's how fanfics are born. When we see some type of work, we normally think that we'd do different things ourselves. What TakaPL did was giving a chance to the Shani-Kisasian romance.

Fairly speaking, I have considered also to give Shani and Kisasian a chance. But I realized that, for such a thing to happen, the outcome of my fanfic would have to be totally different from the outcome of The Lion King, and that is something that I did not want, because I wanted my tale to be as similar to the movie as possible.

But TakaPL decided to try it out, and let me say to all of you, the result was. well, the right word is "interesting". You need to read SotP all the way to "chapter 65: A queen's swearing". After that, some lines of my fanfic are mixed with TakaPL's, but soon everything gives way to his original and very interesting alternate ending. I recommend everyone who liked Shani and Kisasian in my fanfic to read it. "]

So, enjoy the story:

**...And Night of the Future**

**I. Prince's Swearing**

"_Attack!" roared the queen. "For Scar!"_

Kisasian knew that in their condition it was a suicidal move, but he didn't care. In fact he wished to die. "Father…" he thought, repressing tears flowing down from his face. "I failed to be your son. I failed to be your heir and I failed to defend you. At least watch me, as I die for you!"

Golden Ones were exhausted by a long run, some of them were bruised after striking on hyenas. They could win with Pridelanders easily, if they want just to win. But desert lions wished simply to exterminate whole enemy pride that that meant casualties in that murderous quest. That was why Kisasian knew he had to die – as a second leader of Golden Ones and most likely the best warrior there, he was naturally aimed as the first target.

"And let it be!" he snorted. "As Kovu is the heir, I am expendable. But I will bill them with some price for my life!" He rushed ahead, between Rama and Adia.

Mother wagged her tail and that was like a slap in his face. That was a signal to stop. Whole pride froze in place, used to perfect discipline. That gave them a time to look around. With heavy heart Kisasian understood, why Zira forbade him to attack.

Two new parties appeared – one seemed to be a regular pride, under leadership of young, blackish maned lion of creamy fur accompanied by older lioness of orange fur. Due to flashes of flames, Kisasian saw just several lionesses, but undoubtedly there were more. And also the second group came. Pack of rouges, some lionesses with them – Scar's son noticed just a leader, brownmaned and tawnyfurred male of solid constitution, talking something to Simba and Tojo. "They are all against us." Thought Kisasian. "My friends… my traitors!"

But then blackmaned looked around. He saw Rama at his side – huntress was also preparing for strike, ready and deadly. But lion saw her fear. Not that she was scared about own life, because rage burning greyfurred was visible even in that darkness. But she feared of useless death. Charging on enemy – more then twice numerous – was a sheer suicide, granting no sureness about revenge.

And a glance on the other side – Adia. In spite of her injuries, she stood on his right side, sure and ready, but scared as well. She was ready to rush after him into more numerous enemies, not asking why or if it had a purpose. Kisasian then, he couldn't attack. Not like this. Not dooming his pride and his beloved. "Father… You wouldn't allow on this… Am I right?" he asked in his mind, steeping a step back.

Meanwhile Zira gave more detailed orders. With few moves of tail, she commanded an ordered retreat. Whatever felt Kisasian's mother, lion understood that she successfully passed a temptation of rage and again was thinking as a leader and commander.

"_Simba, you will be sorry. You will pay for this, I swear! I will depose you, usurper, or die trying! Be prepared!"_ cried Golden Queen. Then added quieter to her pride. "Follow me. We have no chance to with this battle."

As they set off to run back, heavy rains started to fall down from the sky. Water started to extinguish fires, but maybe even more it fuelled Kisasian's bitterness. Lion looked on the cloud-covered sky. "Father… You let us survive to this rain… You saved Pridelanders and us… They betrayed you and we are too weak to punish them." Moving his head back, he catch also another view.

Shani. Just for short moment, he saw her stare, scared and confused, among others Pridelanders. But as winning pride was cheering the rain and it's victory, she stood alone in the crowd, silent and most likely crying. Or those were just drops of rain. "Shani…" Asked Kisasian in mind. "Perhaps I did hurt you in the past. But was it so severe that you have to punish me with this?" But it was no time to ask the question that no one could answer.

\/\/\/

"_This is your sister, Shani." said Tojo. That broke lioness's paralysis. She looked around to see she was among her pride and strange, just newcame lion came to her._

"_I have a sister?" asked redmaned male, surprised._

"_Looks like the answer is yes." said Shani._

"_Well… nice to meet you." He said , nuzzling her._

_Shani retributed the nuzzling, but she thought: "I don't know if I can say exactly the same. I admit that I wanted to meet you… but not in this way! Why you had to drive Kisasian away? What will happen to him out there?" She glanced back to the darkness, but of course, she failed to see the running pride._

She just walked aside and laid down on the muddy ground, trying to gather her thoughts. Simba left her, apparently busy with more urgent matters ("Sure." She thought. "He just conquered Kisasian's kingdom!"), fortunately leaving her, alone. She looked around to see wide-spread joy of pridemates, guests and meerkats accompanied by a single warthog ("How those snacks got here?"), leaving no space for any doubt nor guilt. She there was no space for her.

She barely noticed some movement around the main ledge and some lioness with cub, being clearly judged. She thought just: "Cleansing already? My bro doesn't waste his time!" She recognized Shakisa and even knew she should somehow interfere not to let her pride kill lioness, but after she heard the sentence was exile ("How merciful!") she just sighed louder, still looking on the scene without move. And then those Thoughts came.

She thought she was free and even if some of those stayed in her mind, it was so unlike to trigger in her after such a drama. "But if not now, when?" asked a dark Voice in Shani's mind. "That is a perfect moment… perhaps the last moment." To kill Adia. So simple…

Haunted by felinecidal ideas, Shani had been struggled by last half a year with want to kill her rival. Numerous times she was close to do it and only luck and heavy effort of her spirit stopped that urge. Each evening, before she went to sleep, she repeated that she couldn't kill Adia, she couldn't take her beloved's mate. But that night, when the chaos spread on Pridelands and blood was already shed, it was so easy to thing about that. "Order a pursue!" called the Voice in her mind. "Now, before they flee. Take all your friends, chase them. Kill Adia and ask your brother for mercy on Kisasian. That won't be your fault and he will be grateful to you."

"No, no…" whispered Shani into darkness of night. "I must resist…"

She laid still, trying to push those urge away. She had to do something opposite – slow down eventual chase and give Golden Ones time to hide. She had to stop what they were doing with Shakisa. But she couldn't – if she stood up, she would go strait to mother and ask her to chase Golden Ones. "Kisasian… If you only knew, how much I love you." She thought, with heavy effort pressing her paws into the mud and keeping her body down on the ground. She won, she didn't move.

But they came to her and she had no chances to resist them all. Mother, aunt, Nala and Tojo. They stopped next to her and looked down.

"_What now?" asked Sarabi to Sarafina, Nala, Tojo, and Shani._

_Almost all the Pridelanders were going to rest, followed by Ni's pack and Malka's pride, but they were still waken up, with Simba._

"_What do you mean by that, mom?" asked Shani with desperate voice. She perfectly knew what Sarabi had on mind. "Why?" she thought. "Why I had to do this?"_

"_I mean… what about Golden Ones?" explained Sarabi. "What will they do when they return and find out that their king is dead and Simba is ruler now?"_

"_They already found out." said Tojo._

_Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala looked on him with amazement, as the young lion replied: "Oh, they ran away. When they were about to attack, Malka's pride and Ni's pack came to our help. And Golden Ones aren't crazy. At least not THAT crazy."_

"_But what about now?" asked Sarafina. "I mean… Zira will surely lead them to avenge Scar."_

"_And so what?" asked Nala. "We are more numerous than her pride… we can crush them if they return."_

"_Maybe." said Sarabi. "But I still think that we should find some way to neutralize them. Shani, go to speak with Simba."_

"_Why me?" asked Shani. She added in thought: "You want me to suggest my brother to kill Kisasian's pride, maybe Kisasian himself? I can't do that. But… I must." And of course the Voice added: "Yes, you must. How else you could get rid of her?"_

"_Because you must know your big brother better." said Sarabi. "After all… he's your brother."_

_Due to quite obvious reasons, Shani wasn't so convinced of how much she actually wanted to meet her brother, but she went anyway. Simba was still woken up, trying to find out something unusual on his domain before going to sleep, when he heard Shani coming to him._

"_Hi, Shani." said Simba. _

"_Hello… Simba." said Shani hesitantly. A hard part started. "Well…" began Shani. "I never thought that my brother would be still alive."_

"_At least you know you had a brother." said Simba. "I never knew I had a sister."_

"_Well…" said Shani. "So now we both have one new member in our family." Added awkwardly._

_The two giggled for a short moment, but when they stopped, goldenfurred said: "Now… Simba… I am... worried."_

"_About what, Shani?" asked Simba with concerned voice._

"_Well…" began the golden lioness. "Do you remember that pride, led by Zira? I fear… that they might to back to avenge Scar… shouldn't we… do something about them?"_

"_Do something?" asked Simba, confused. "Do what? I mean… they aren't crazy. Pridelanders alone outnumber them, and now we have a pride and a pack visiting us. They won't come close."_

"_But Malka's pride and Ni's pack won't be here forever." said Shani._

"_Oh, look, Shani." said Simba. "They may have supported Scar, but they don't have the right to suffer because of his sins. If they are smart, they will go away. If they return… I'll give them a chance. If they don't accept… I'll be harder. But only if they don't accept. Look, now we're all tired, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we will think better about that."_

"No, now!" called the Voice from Shani's mouth. Lioness was almost glad that her brother postponed the decision, but in fact her murderous craving took full control of her. "We must find them now, when they are confused and scattered."

"She is completely right." Said Ni, entering the cave. "Sorry, I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I was going here with the same idea. Simba, you can't close you eyes on problems. Those problems might back and hurt you."

"But now?" asked confused king. "Well…"

"Malka already gave his agree." Added Ni.

"Yes, I did." Said mountain prince, entering the cave. He went closer to lions and stopped before Shani. He looked in her eyes. "My lady, don't worry, we will make sure those rascals won't bother you again."

She was shocked by that stare. In normal conditions she would read just a ordinary gaze of young lion, looking on a beautiful lioness. Not more than hour on Priderock was long enough for mountain price to enamour in his friend's sister. He was looking on her as on rainbow, trying to perceive every move of her, listen to every word that came from her lips and breather the air she exhaled. Romantic stuff.

But Shani read it completely different. Malka had on his fur spots of blood ("Hyena's blood? Or lion's?"), including a mark on his beard. With excited expression on his muzzle, it gave a result that goldenfurred saw as the mixture of the lowest possible instincts. He craved blood. He craved her as a female, or perhaps just a war-spoil. His smile was disgusting. Shani thought that she not only betrayed her beloved, but did it, supporting most hideous creatures she knew. The bargain turned out to be not just wrong, but also highly non aesthetical.

"S--t!" she yelled in mind. "No, I don't want this! I can't let them catch Kisasian!" Then added aloud. "No, wait, Simba." Three males looked on her. "Well… if Malka and Ni want to help us, we could wait. I mean… we will go tomorrow…" Her voice trailed off and she asked herself silently if twelve hours would be enough to warn Kisasian and his family.

"No, my child. We will do it now." Said Ni. "It's the safest way, as they are still in real trouble."

"Right, thank you, Shani." Said Simba. "You really helped us. Thanks to you, we would get rid of the problem now."

"No…" yelled lioness in mind. Meanwhile Simba nudged her.

"Sorry to ask you for that, but we will go with full number. You prefer to stay here, to look over Hawaa or go with us and…"

"I… I am going with you." Uttered Shani, barely opening her mouth. "Just give me a minute…"

"All right. Could you call Tojo here?" Smiled Simba, then looked on Ni. "So, what's the plan?"

"As far as I know Pridelands, I think we should form a wide fan-formation and march north…"

Shani withdrew from the main chamber to meet Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala and Tojo. The four almost pounced on lioness physically and actually attacked her with questions.

"So… what is happening. Did you succeed?" asked Sarabi. For the very first time in her life, Shani wanted to hit her mother. But she repressed that urge, knowing she had something much more important to do.

"Yes, I did." She replied. "We are going to hunt them. Tojo, you are expected."

"Great!" smiled aunt Sarafina. "So are we…"

"Yes, we are." Cut Shani and ran away, before that could ask anymore question.

She got to side chamber where Hawaa slept. With cub there were Sakia and Uzuri, watching the kitty. But Shani knew that lionesses were aside of events on the Priderock. They wished to stay away from the murderous haze around. "Yeah, they are helpless and weak…" thought goldenfurred. "But at least they didn't seal Golden Ones fate, as I did." She looked on two lioness and said with decisive voice.

"You must help me!"

"Shh…" said a bit confused Uzuri. "Hawaa is asleep."

"Your queen is still alive." Replied goldenfurred. "Both those states are fragile in the same degree."

"What…" Started Sakia, but Shani interrupted her.

"We are guilty too… but you must gather all your courage and help he to stop the worse. Understand?"

"But what is happening?" asked Sakia and Shani believed that she didn't know. Lioness was so shocked, after seeing Scar dead that she stayed in some kind of emotional catatonia. "Yet, I must use you." Thought Sarabi's daughter. "Or we are doomed… doomed even more, if that's possible."

Then Mega entered the chamber. Old lion had been suffering insomnia for passing weeks. He was tired and confused – such a crisis couldn't struck him in worse moment. However crises usually strike in worse possible moments. He looked on three lionesses there and instantly understood what was going on. He looked on goldenfurred, hoping she had a power to stop the bloodshed – the power he lacked.

"They launch the chase." Said Shani. "If I'm thinking right, Zira fled to Cubs Sanctuary. But if she finds out she is chased, she would risk crossing the Border River. We must give them time to do that."

"You… you…" started Sakia.

"We failed our duties anyway. As… subjects." Said Shani. "Just… try don't fail your duty as an animal being, right?"

\/\/\/

Just a quarter later the chase was ready. Simba, still confused about events of passing evening, was not the best leader out there. Ni quickly took the preparation under his own care. Experienced rogue knew exactly what had to be done. Malka was perfectly willing to help Simba… or Shani, but it didn't matter. He gladly accepted Ni's leadership, making his pride to obey brownmaned's orders. Pridelandres were tired, but adrenaline rush that deluged them during fight with hyenas didn't stopped. They seemed to be ready to follow Ni into darkness in search for enemies.

Shani exited the cave when it was all ready. She ordered Mega to stay on Priderock and try to appease Sarabi's anger, if any more Golden Ones appeared there. Goldenfurred wished to have experienced lion with her, but she understood that Mega was unable to run as fast as chase would, so she ordered other duties to lionesses.

With Sakia and Uzuri at her sides, she observed two prides and a coalition formed to the search. Ni, Malka and Simba stood on Priderock ledge, commanding – or in case of king and prince, supporting rogue's commands. Malka turned back to see Shani.

"Lady, we are ready." He said with smile. "We could set off any minute."

Just behind him was standing an orange, or yellowish-orange furred lioness with pale-brown eyes. Her noble features, carved by time and dignified pose somehow told Shani she was the queen of assisting pride. Her name was Sura and she kept watching her son. Apparently she didn't share Malka's zeal.

Rain didn't stop and savannah – dried just few hours back – started to become a swamp. Of course it was just effect of destroyed soil – after some time earth would able to absorb much more water. But for a while, most of rain floated to ravines and beds of once dried torrents, to speed down to the Border River. Shani hoped that would make at least some excuse for postponing 'the hunt'.

"But Malka… look on the plains." She called, trying to overcome the sound of rain. "Can't we wait as it stops?"

"No, ma'am." Replied the prince. "You know… the sooner the better."

"Yeah." Added Ni. "Especially that we don't know if they want to cross the Border River. If they do, they will drown, I hope." Shani shivered inside. "But if they somehow succeed, we can't risk following them."

"Hope!" thought goldenfurred. "If I manage to stall the chase, for them to cross river, they will be safe." But then she added with terror. "If Kisasian drowns then, I'm as good as his killer. It's all my fault." But also the Voice added its opinion. "Cheer up, baby! Perhaps only Adia will drown."

"So… if that's necessary, I will go with you." Said Shani, thinking how she would slow the array down. Faking broken paw? Maybe she should actually broke one? But in that option she wouldn't be able to follow those who decide go further and Kisasian would be alone against them.

"Me too." Added Sakia, coming to the ledge.

"And me." said Uzuri.

"Who stays with Hawaa?" asked Nala, passing next to them.

"Hm… Kilia?" asked Sakia. "She is her mother, last time I checked."

"So, could we go?" suggested Ni.

When set off north. Quickly the wide fan-formation of chasers split into three parts, what of course was quite natural. Pridelanders, led by Simba, were marching on western edge of array, securing path to Elephant Ford. In the middle was going Malka and his pride, while Ni took a right flank. There was limited probability that Golden Ones would risk a fording river on Waterfall Stones, but rogue wished to check also that possibility. However all hoped to catch runaways in Cubs Sanctuary.

As Ni took a leadership among chasers, Shani did it among saboteurs. She ordered Sakia to follow Simba and Tojo, Uzuri to go with Ni, while she went with Malka. She gave her companions no specified orders, but they all knew what was to be done. To slow hunters down and if that turned out to be necessary, physically stop Pridelanders and their allies from hurting Golden Ones.

Shani was focused on her own task. Slowly regaining some cold reason, she wondered what she could do to stop Malka. She noticed that she was fascinating young prince and if there was no other way, she was ready to use any means to score her goal. But even ways of feminine sway should be used with some carefulness… and as the last resort. So goldenfurred started with the easiest possible sabotage – leading her group astray.

One needs a talent to sidetrack on the straight line, but Shani did it. Persuading Malka, she knew the way better – what was in general true – she often chose 'better path', making from straight line very sophisticated curve. She also few times thought about simulating some injure, but that was too risky. They all watched and Malka gazed on her even when he should watch the path he was running.

They got to Cubs Sanctuary. Shani almost cried with relief, seeing that is empty. She ordered her group to stop and started another spectacle. She entered a small den, sniffing the air. Meanwhile Highlanders waited outside, a bit surprised by guide's behaviour.

"Shani… ma'am…" said Malka, entering the den.

"It's Shani." Said lioness, smiling. If such a cheap talk could buy Kisasian some time, she could flirt with Mountain Price up to the Judgementday. Lion seemed to have similar inclination, but still he promised something to Simba. He wanted to find runaways quickly.

"Yes, Shani…" he said with stupid smile. Then added with more serious tone. "But what you are doing? Should we go?"

"Just a second." She replied. "I must…" she sniffed again. "Yes, they were all here."

"Oh, I see." Said darkmaned prince. "You are smart, my lady. Do you sense any wounded ones?"

"Stars!" yelled lioness in mind. "He has right." She made another breathe in. "Yes, there are at least three wounded lionesses. They can't be too fast, we don't have to hurry so much." In spite of calm expression of face, she was at the edge of panic.

"That's good." Nodded Malka. "With wounded ones they won't risk crossing the river in rough place, but they could look for a ford. You know the wounded lionesses? Maybe we know something about their fighting potential."

"Yes, I recognise at least one." Said Shani and smiled.

Honestly, she smiled with all her heart. That was scent of Adia's blood. In the second, the Voice came to her, singing a song off the triumph. So, the original plan was still in motion, she could take that desert b---h away and…

"Stars, no!" thought desperate Shani. "It can't be… That's the end!"

She was well aware that Kisasian wouldn't leave Adia alone. So if she was unable to swim… her mate was to stay on southern side. If just moment earlier Shani could fool herself with alternative: Kisasian with Adia or just Kisasian, then she understood that the choice was obvious: they both alive or they both dead.

"Malka, command your lions to rest for a while, I will search for tracks and pawprints." She ordered with tone, not accepting any objection. Perhaps it was her decisiveness, or maybe prince was too dimmed by lioness's beauty to think rationally, but he agreed, not asking what kind of pawprints could stayed in swamp like that.

So Shani exited the den without answering any question. She went not more than hundred metres aside, just to disappear from Highlanders sight. She wished just to wait few minutes… quarter maybe. But in fact she knew that playing for time was useless anyway. Adia was wounded, according to what she sensed, severely. Most likely it was a injure after battle with hyenas, but it didn't matter. Kisasian would die because of that.

"But there is still a chance she dies and he…" started the Voice.

"Shut up!" sobbed lioness, hitting mud with muzzle.

She cried into the wet ground, feeling helpless as never before. She stayed with mouth submerged into swampy ground for a longer moment, before fire in her lungs made her lift her head. She was in pain, but she knew she deserved.

"I could have stopped it long time ago." She thought. "If I stopped mother, helped my uncle and was never blinded by my pride it would never happened. It's all my fault." She waited as the Voice tell her something bad and soothing. But it was silent. "No, I have to make my own decision." She thought decisively. "It's time to face it – I lost Kisasian. I lost him, because he loves Adia and I lost him, because I wronged him, letting his father die. I can't change it, but I have to take all consequences of it."

And she recalled what Adia said just several days earlier. As she asked her for help. "If something like this hypothetical mutiny happens… Remember that is your duty to protect Kisasian." Said silverfurred once. "F---ing great!" smiled Shani through tears. "I'm doing my best, ain't I?"

But there still wasn't too late – Kisasian was alive. Adia… most likely too. Shani stood up and clenched her jaws in final decision. She had done a mess, but she still was responsible for cleaning it up. A lighting roared on the sky and goldenfurred knew what was her quest.

"I will be your lighting, Kisasian." She whispered. "If my only purpose is to light your way for a while, I will do it and perish just after. But I won't let you die. And I won't let Adia die. It's your mate, I will protect her!"

She turned back and walked to Cubs Sanctuary. Mountain Pride waited, as Malka paced nervously. Shani heard as prince said. "She should be back. I'm coming to look for her." She stopped, looking on the scene. Queen Sura and the only male lion assisting the pride seemed to persuade something to the prince.

"My son, I'm not sure why are you doing it." Said yellowfurred monarchess.

"Listen to your mother." Added goldenfurred and sandymaned lion. He was few years older than the prince, and he acted like a kind of big brother or that reasonable uncle, stopping all his nephew's follies. His fur was spotted and with additional spits made of mud he looked almost like leopard. His voice was decisive and stern, however Malka seemed to pay very limited attention to his second in command. "Whoever is right here, I know who is stupid – the ones who chase the unknown enemy on the unknown terrain. It's worse than…"

"Cut it, Jiwe." Snorted the prince. "We must help lady Shani… I mean Simba."

"Son. This lioness has a terrible influence on you and…" Started Sura, but then Malka sighed.

"Shh! She's here!" Denounced in this way Shani had no other option than go closer to the pride.

"I'm here. If you are ready, we could go."

And not waiting for any answer, she set off to march north. Pride followed her and Malka quickly catch up to her. For long minutes they were going in silence. Shani tried to think about her mission, while Highlanders thought that they were already sneaking. But finally Malka broke that silence.

"Shani… what are we doing?"

"Setting a trap." She replied. "Golden Pride went more west, to the area where Ni is searching."

"So… should we alarm them?" asked prince.

"We would alarm Zira too." Noticed Shani. Actually once she wanted to roar with warning, but then discarded that idea, being sure that Golden Ones already knew they were chased. "And they won't risk a fight with Ni's pack. When they meet them, they would surely run in opposite direction… to us, namely."

"Oh, I see." Smiled darkmaned. "You are very smart, my lady."

"Deadly." Thought lioness. Then added. "We will get to the bank and you will order your lions to hide and wait. We can't show Zira we are here."

"Won't Ni have any problems?" asked Malka.

"Stars, I pray he will!" thought lioness, but aloud she replied. "No, don't worry. They will manage."

Pride came to the bank, where canes and slopes of nearby hills already turned to the swamp. In darkness of night, enlightened only by lightings, hiding in ambush was easy. What goldenfurred hoped was that observing the surroundings from ambush was on the contrary, extremely difficult. "I will put you here." She thought. "And for me, you could stay here to the dawn."

"Malka." She stopped prince. "Hide your lions and wait for my signal."

"Yes, ma'am!" he nodded with smile. But then asked a bit confused. "And you?"

"I will go to Ni." Replied Shani. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I should go with you." Protested lions.

"No, you should command your pride." Shani shook her head. "Just stay here, whatever happens. Do move, until I say you so. Even if Simba is going this way, don't break your camouflage."

"But…"

"No 'buts'." She hissed. "You must trust me, my prince."

"Ok, I will." Replied Malka, still a bit confused. But is she was asking…

"It will be fine." Said Shani and turned back.

As she started to run east, accompanied by roars of the storm. She prayed she was right.

'_The inefficacy is hell. From the skies I watched many tragedies, deaths and misfortunes, but perhaps I never felt so helplessly, as gazing down that night. It is my role – watch the earth and help, but any of powers I had didn't allowed me to change the fate. In times of war, hatred and vengeance no one listen to voices from above. Even when I cried, I was crying with rain, my children ignored it. That was the longest night I even saw, both living on the Earth and after, guarding my pride as the Ancient One._'


	2. II Lion Falls

II. Lion Falls

Kisasian couldn't stop.

It was due to his reason, but primary he was scared of fear. He already knew it was bad, but if he witnessed it, that would made him paralysed. So he tried to ignore muffled sobs of his pridemates and loud moans of Adia. He couldn't help her in any way. Or could he?

"Adia!" he called. She instantly stopped her hobbling run, grateful even for that excuse for short break. She looked back on blackmaned, closing the column. "Adia… I will carry you."

In the battle with hyenas, or better to say: massacre of the clan, Golden Ones managed to repay dearly for Scar's death. But it didn't come so easy. Surprised, scared and slaughtered hyenas still fought back and in few cases succeeded. Adia personally killed at least one hyena, but also she was badly bitten in her right-rear paw. In normal conditions, Dhalimu would sent lioness to rest and don't move for a week. Then she had to run for her life.

Bite was a nasty one, marking silverfurred's knee. Every move had to be a torture for lioness, what Kisasian watched, but couldn't help. Pride had to move fast – Rama and mother were sure that pursue kept running they tails and encountering even part of local lions meant dead end. Few lions could engage Golden Pride long enough for overwhelming force of enemies came there.

Rain still was hitting the ground with furious energy, as if it wanted to make up for almost three years of laziness. In some way Kisasian was glad that weather was wet around – so many water made tracking them much more difficult and most likely forced Pridelanders and their sidekicks to split. But on the other paw… "Stars!" he thought. "If we have to cross the Border River it would be the hell!"

"Adia! I will take you!" he repeated.

"No…" cried silverfurred. With all her will she wanted to take her place on mate's back, but she knew that would doom them both. Whatever strong Kisasian was, undernourished and exhausted lion could run as fast only as he was running alone. "I will manage."

"Sure?" asked blackmaned?

"Yeah…" said lioness. She stood up on three paws and suddenly, driven by some impulse, she nestled to his mate, kissing him desperately. "I love you, Ki." She said, but before lion could reply, she started her disturbed pace north.

Kisasian was covering the rears. No one ordered it to him, but no one had to. Zira was dying out of fear, about her son, but actually she had also three more children to be scared about and also she knew her first-born duties. As a mature male of the pride, Kisasian was responsible for their security. Sparthi was carrying Nuka. Dhalimu scouted before the running pride, risking he fall into ambush. Arista was needed among the pride, cheering tired lionesses up to faster march. Scar's son took a role he had to take.

"And that's good." He thought. "I couldn't left watching over Adia to no one else!"

Pride ran to the river, but not to any specified crossing. Zira and Dhalimu quickly decided that chase would surely reach Elephant Ford and Waterfall Stones – two most obvious places to ford the border. Knowing all the risk of struggling with river in unknown location, they chose it, instead of struggling with enemy in very well-known ratio of forces.

When Zira reached the beach of river, she almost burst with cry. Whole pride fell down to the sand, breathing heavily. Only Sparthi and Dhalimu – in spite they were tired as everyone else – didn't stop and started to check the current. Cubs were placed in the centre of circle and Nuka tightly hugged his younger siblings. But someone was missing. Zira turned her stared back south.

"Kisasian… and Adia." She whispered and that voice cut all panting in pride. "I'm coming back.

"Zira, we can't…" Started Kira, but fortunately that dilemma was solved instantly.

"We're here!" panted a voice from the darkness.

Scar's son and silveruffed entered the beach. Lion carried lioness of his back and it was obvious that she was unable to walk further on her own due to her wound and he was unable to go further on his own due to exhaustion. They both fell on the sand, panting. Seeing that, Dhalimu left the water.

"We are swimming in the unknown anyway." He said, coming to Adia. "Just let me see your leg…"

"Go!" whispered silverfurred. "I will catch you up, as soon as I'm able."

"Yeah, sure." Snorted white lion. "In a week, maybe?"

"Uncle, we need to keep here some watch anyway." Noticed Kisasian. "You know… the rear guard. Just… Go already."

"No way." Said Zira with decisive voice. "We won't leave our lions behind. We stay and stand for our wounded members."

"**We can't go." Added Hanja. Blackmaned was looking on his daughter with decisiveness. "We are swimming all or staying all. We won't be an easy snack for those bastards!" His green eyes seemed to spark with fury and will to fight.**

"**And we could do it." Said Adia's mother, Imani. "There must be a way to get us all safe on the other side. Am I right?" She looked on Arista with hope in her stare.**

"Just take kids already." Said the old king quietly. "When they are safe, we all will be much calmer."

"As you say so, dad." Replied the queen and looked on her pride. "Who takes cubs? I want one securing person for every carer…"

As Golden Ones were setting the details of crossing, Kisasian crawled to Adia and gently put his paw on her side. She hugged his limb, still breathing heavily. For a longer while they stayed silent, gathering a strength to say anything. Rain was still falling, but in fact no one cared any longer on that slight discomfort. They have dozens of more serious problems.

"Ki…" whispered Adia. "Don't do it, please…"

"I won't leave you." Replied blackmaned with decisive voice.

"I mean exactly that." She said with sobbing. "Don't stay here. They will kill you."

"How could you know, they let you live?" Asked Scar's son.

"I don't…" she nodded her head. "But I won't cross this river. You will."

"I'm going only where you go." Uttered Kisasian.

They united in long, passionate kiss, expressing all their love in that bolt of physical contact. In spite of pain, scorching her leg to the bones, Adia prayed that moment last forever. She sensed her incoming death and was ready for it. But ready didn't mean 'willing'. She was happy – in the poverty, as side of landless prince, then homeless and chased but she wouldn't exchange her life for any other. She had her mate.

"I can't hold you here." She sobbed.

"She is right, Kisasian." Said a voice from the darkness.

In sudden flash of lighting they saw Shani. Lioness stopped on hummock over lying mates, looking down to the river. Her fur was soaking with water, she was dirty with mud and if one took a closer look on her face, she or he would noticed that she was crying as well. But her voice was decisive. "You must go!"

"Shani!" whispered confused Kisasian.

"Shani!" growled Adia forcefully.

In the same time more Golden Lionesses noticed newcomer. Rama roared a desperate command: Prepare! and turned to goldenfurred with bared fangs. But Pridelandress stayed in place, making no move. Her face was also locked in sad decisiveness.

"Don't be afraid… I'm all alone." She said. "But before you kill me, I suggest you to listen."

She came down to the beach. While passing Kisasian she gave him a short look, trying to gather enough strength for what had to happened. Blackmaned was confused and his amazed look expressed no emotion, save for uncertainness. But it was enough – goldenfurred, seeing features of her beloved, gained full sureness of her decision. "True love is a sacrifice!" she thought. Then she came to Dhalimu and started to draw a scheme in wet sand.

"Look here." She said, carving simple lines. "Here is the bank… here we are… We are divided into three parties, Ni is – more or less - here, my brother is here… Malka is hidden in ambush over here. Sakia and Uzuri slow them down a little, but you can't trust their luck. You must go on the other bank!"

"S--t!" gasped Dhalimu. "Am I so old that my mind trips, or you are trying to save us, girl?"

"My mind is tripping, so I do try." She replied. "So go…"

"No!" said Zira forcefully. "Adia can't swim for now."

"Well…" Shani looked on the pride again. "But what with the rest. Is there anyone else wounded heavily, to have a problems with crossing?"

"Ugh…" started Dotty, whose side was marked with red lines. "We all are a bit bruised, however we will manage." Then she added instantly pointing on silverfurred. "But not without her!"

"I think you are not in position to play heroes…" said Shani. "My brother and his sidekicks can squash you all… and he will, if you stay here."

"We will make him pay dearly." Said Kira, extending her claws.

"Just go!" sobbed Adia.

"No!" growled Kisaisian.

"Shut up!" yelled Shani. It worked – pride got silent. Lioness took a deeper breath, repeating in thoughts "Love is a sacrifice… Kisasian, look at me! look, how I love you!" She said with shivering voice. "Get cubs on the other side, now! Then whole pride is swimming as well. It's the only way." Seeing that Scar's son tried to protest, she looked into his eyes and added. "I know, she will be fine. You will go on the other side, leaving Adia here. She won't make a crossing and here she could be provided with medical help."

"They will kill her." Noticed Kira. "What guarantee we have, you could protect her."

"No guarantee, because I won't stay with her." A murmur of confusion sounded on the beach. "There is only certain way to handle this. I will swim with you on the other side and be your hostage. You will exchange me for Adia."

"What?" gasped several voices.

And Shani came closer to Kisasian and Adia, looking in eyes of her beloved. In that stare blackmaned read something he failed to notice by over a year. "She still loves me." he thought. "Genuinely. But still… can I trust her?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Shani." Said the black lion. "Maybe I'm doing you a cruel harm with asking… but what guarantee I have you are honest?"

"Because I love you." Said lioness with quiet voice. Then she looked on Adia. "And ask her. She knows." They both recalled the scene from week back.

"**She… is right." Said silverfurred with shivering voice. "She is ready to stand for me." Then she looked on her parents. "Mom, dad, just go. We will all be fine."**

"**Sure, my dear?" Asked Imani. She came to wounded daughter and nuzzled her. But then the stare of Adia convince her to enter the water. Hanja followed shortly after. **

"Shani…" started Kisasian.

"Don't…" interrupted goldenfurred. "I had my chance… I blew it, but still I can't stop Adia from using her chance."

"Oh, Shani…" said Kisasian, and he lifted his head. He closed his lips to goldenfurred's cheek, and then…

"F--k!" yelled lioness.

Behind Kisasian and Adia, just several metres west stood Uzuri, crying. She managed just to whisper.

"I couldn't… They are coming… Zira… you must go…"

"TO THE WATER!" called Shani and Sparthi in the same time.

Then a survival mode replaced any hesitation. Zira ordered her lioness to cross, then took Vitani in her mouth and went to bank. With last stare she looked on her first-born and Kisasian replied with message in his eyes. "Just go… Save my sibling… I will catch you!" Then Golden Queen entered the river.

Meanwhile Uzuri was instructing Shani.

"I told them I'm going on the recon, they expect me any minute. They must disappeared now!"

"As you see, they are in progress." Replied Shani. Then she looked in old lioness's eyes. "Ma'am… how far could you go in this?"

"I'm not the best fighter." Replied old huntress, instantly understanding what was the case. "But I can slow them a bit."

"Yeah, just a few minutes…" said Shani, looking on Golden Ones, already swimming into the darkness. "But I must go with them and play their hostage, if we want make sure Adia survi…"

"Lady Uzuri!" sounded a call from behind. Four remaining lions – old lioness, Shani, Adia and Kisasian looked back to confirm they fears. Ni with two of his companions: Vumbi, and Joe was standing on the hummock, looking down with surprise. "Lady Uzuri, stay back from those villains!"

"We don't have even 'plan b'." murmured old lioness. "But it looks we need 'plan z'!"

"What the hell!?" yelled Joe, seeing Golden Ones swimming on the other side. "Stop them!"

"No!" roared Shani. She would be heard even in Malka's hideout, but it was too late to be discrete. "Ni, I forbid you to touch these lionesses!"

"Shani…" started rogue, in the same time slowly descending from the hummock. He gave few signalsto his friend and son. "Your brother and Nala want us to stop them, doesn't matter the cost… Please, don't make it harder. Just step away from them…"

But in the same moment Shani understood what rogue showed to his companions. It was just a slightly modified hunters code-sign, saying 'cripple the game in the centre'. The only possible 'game in the centre' was Kisasian. Goldenfurred thought that it meant fight. "How stupid." She sobbed in mind. "They are three, strong males. They will crush us, if they want." She looked aside on Uzuri and asked. "Do you know what that means?" She nodded her head. Shani decided to take her last chance. "As the princess of Pridelands, I order you to stop!"

"Sorry, miss!" replied Joe. "We have our mission."

"We have too." Murmured Uzuri. "I won't let you lay your filthy paws on Zira!" Then she cried with desperate fury. "LET'S ROCK!" and she pounced on incoming males.

"Take her away!" yelled Shani to Kisasian and rushed to help Uzuri.

When blackmaned lifted his mate, two lionesses struck on rogues. That was something they weren't prepared – both males and females. Old huntress and young princess weren't skilled in melee combat… but also Ni and his friends were prepared to fight lions considered as friends. Fight turned out to be extremely chaotic, but that was the point. Goldenfurred didn't want to hurt friends of her brother. She just hoped to buy some time for Kisasian.

She plunged her teeth into Joe's side, but in the same moment watched in corner of her eye, as Vumbi threw Uzuri with powerful push. She desperately clenched her jaws and hitting her paws at random. Then she felt hitting the ground and world faded out.

For several seconds goldenfurred struggled to regain her vision. When it finally happened, she saw Uzuri lying motionlessly on the sand and two lions coming to Kisasian. Blackmaned stood in place, shielding Adia with his body. Joe kept cursing and trying to stop bleeding from side, by holding edged of cut with jaws.

Rogues looked to kill and Shani didn't hesitate with resuming her fight. She slowly stood up and started to sneak to Ni and Vumbi from behind. For a while Joe was too wrapped up with his own problems that he ignored her. Goldenfurred shivered inside, seeing that Uzuri laid on beach motionlessly and her neck was curved in very unnatural angle. But she had no time to check her – two enemies engaged Kisasian.

Vumbi pounced on Scar's son and missed with bit in his neck, but what he managed was to pull lion away from Adia and clear the way for Ni. Rogue without hesitation hit lioness so hard, that even Shani heard sound of cracking ribs.

"No!" yelled Kisaisan, but before he stood up, Vumbi again slammed into his side.

Shani made the only rational choice – she rushed to Kisasian. Adia was most likely doomed anyway and besides goldenfurred protected her love, not her love's love. She ran to rogue's back and plunged her claws into it, aiming to inflict as many pain as she was able. Well… she succeeded.

Vumbi roared in unspeakable suffering, hitting back at random. He was lucky, by slamming Shani right into face. Lioness was pushed aside and thrown into mud. She rolled few times on the sand and tried to stand up, but her muscles disobeyed. Shock of pain took a breath from her lungs and sent on the ground again. But she still was conscious and could see.

To her own horror.

"Stars!" yelled Joe from side. "S--t! F--k dammit! Vumbi! You f---ing killed her!"

But two fighting lions gave no heck. Vumbi – bleeding from back – crawled to shacked Kisasian and held his rear paw. Meanwhile Ni jumped closed to Adia and with fast hit decided to finish the fight. Perhaps be wanted just to hit her head to knock her down. Maybe. But what he did, was to strike her neck with fully extended claws. Possibly male - with throat shielded by thick mane - would survive that, but motionless female wouldn't. Blood sprayed around from cut flesh and scream of silverfurred turned to bone-chilling gurgle. Shani couldn't be sure what that was, but her mind suggested that dying message of lioness was only to her.

"You promised!" gasped Adia and died.

That voice froze the scene. Three rouges stopped, looking in fear on their deed. Two lionesses were obviously dead and Simba's sister seem to be severely wounded. That wasn't exactly what Nala expected from them. That wasn't what they expected from themselves.

"Holy s--t!" uttered Vumbi and turned to Ni. "Dad, what the f--k we do!?"

"It's simple…" they heard a whisper. "Just… DIE!"

Kisasian gathered all his might and put it into one, single pounce. Ni was literally plucked off from the ground. He – joined with blackmaned into one mass – flew aside to the river and disappeared into its fast current. Rogues heard a roar of pain, coming from theirs friend's mouth.

"Ni!" called Joe.

"Dad!" screamed Vumbi. And they hobbled to the bank.

For Shani ages passed, before she managed to move. Two rogues ran west, after lost Ni, wresting in water with Kisasian. Goldenfurred wanted to call them to stop, but she was too weak to make a sound. She just hobbled to motionless body of Uzuri, to confirm what she expected. Neck of old lioness was broken.

Then she jumped to Adia. With all her might she repressed the smile. So her rival was dead. She didn't want it, but she was dead and couldn't harm her anymore. So Kisasian was free…

"Kisasian!" she yelled into the darkness and in spite of terrible pain filling her body, ran down the river.

She looked in darkness of night. From the other side scared calls of Golden Ones were still coming ("At least they all made it" thought goldenfurred), but she was too shocked to reply them. And what would she reply? For then she had to help Kisasian.

She started a run down the river. Although she had no specified wound, her body was generally in bad shape. She had been thrown forcefully, then hit in the head and already a bit hypothermed due to wet fur - night was the cold one. But she still could move. She set of to march east.

Quickly she noticed Joe and Vumbi, searching and calling for Ni in one of the small curves of river. But she knew well that with so amount of water, current would take lions much further. To the waterfall, if nothing happened. And Shani knew she had to be there faster, to help Kisasian… and make sure that Ni wouldn't take out of water.

She passed next to rogues and sped farther. With terror she noticed that she moved not faster that current of river and blackmaned was taken few minutes before she started. She cried and tried to pray. But to whom? To her father, watching her from the sky? But would he really want to help her? So maybe to the king, it meant: uncle Scar. He was dead already and might watch her from the sky as and…

"…thinks, how I betrayed him." Finished a crying thought Shani. "There is no help for the wicked."

She just speeded up her march, somehow knowing it was already too late.

\/\/\/

The great amount of water – especially if that was about ten degrees colder than the air – could wash out every hot emotion. In case of Kisasian, it didn't work instantly, but in fact he was forced to think rationally and notice he was drowning.

Seemingly it didn't matter. "Mother is safe… Nuka, Vitani and Kovu are safe… I don't have to live, if Adia is dead…" But he was already driven by the urge of vengeance. He put some effort to return to the surface and looked around. Perfectly – Ni was just next to him.

"Crap!" snorted rogue, still clearly confused after the fall. "Are you alive?" he looked on Kisasian. Lion nodded his head. It was generally true – blackmaned was wounded, in fact seriously – but still alive and at least for time being able to stay on the surface. "Hey!" rogue continued. "This current is too strong… You can't reach the bank before the waterfall. And I can't too… unless…" With few moves he swam closer to Scar's son. "Listen pal, sorry it came this way. But now we must cooperate to survive, all right?"

"Cooperate." Replied Kisasian and then was struck by simple discovery. He was about to die.

His rear paw was broken. It might had happened during the fight, or maybe he hit the bottom landing in the water. But the effect was clear – he was done for. As a cripple he couldn't avenge his father… nor Adia. They have no use of him. Unless…

"Sure…" he called back, overscreaming the roars of river. "Hold me tight!"

Lion obeyed – he grabbed shoulders of Scar's son and he did the same. For short moment Kisasian considered some technical issues and came to conclusion, it was risky – Ni was in far better shape than he was. So blackmaned just tightened a grip on rogue.

"Dude!" called brownmaned. "We must go to the shore… now! The falls are near!"

Kisasian just smiled. He did failed his family. He let his father and mate get killed. He even didn't hurt enemy enough to make chances of his mother greater. But at least he could do something. The murdered of Adia was in his paws. Literally. So he just held lion, hearing growing roar of waterfall.

"Stars dammit!" yelled Ni. "Move your paws or we are dead."

"Tempting alternative." Smiled Kisasian and Ni froze in fear. "You killed my mate, you know?"

"I… I didn't know…" started Ni. "Listen, pal, just swim to the bank. I didn't want to hurt her, believe me!"

"No offence taken." Said blackamned and cowed his healthy rear-paw.

Then he kicked with it as hard as he could. Extended claws plunged into rogue's belly, cutting his fur and muscles. Ni, paralysed by new wave of pain, let the grip loose. Also blackmaned didn't hold anymore – both lions drifted away from each other. One with expression of pain locked on muzzle, the second bursting with mad laughter.

"Stars…" moaned Ni.

They reached the waterfall. Rogue hit one of river bar stones and quite incidentally stopped just few metres from deadly abyss. Kisasian had no want to avoid his fate, but seeing that enemy was still alive, he grabbed another stone on the longest end of river bed. His rear paws – that broken and that stained with lion's blood – hanged above the void.

"Ow… f--k!" sobbed Ni, trying to get better hold on his rock.

He was just few metres before Kisasian, but it didn't matter. Pierced belly of lion bled intensively, with every second claiming life of brownmaned. Ni was holding his basis with remains of his strength. He looked ahead to the edge of waterfall and blackmaned, hanging on the bluff.

"Why…" he whispered.

But Kisasian just kept laughing. He was gazing into terrified stare of enemy and giggled with laughter of madness and triumph. Perhaps he ashamed his family, he turned out to be weak and hopeless, but at least he punished the murderer of his mate.

Blood of Ni floated with water, painting blackmaned – who was just in line of current – with dirty-red colour. Scar's son was also on the edge of his endurance, slowly loosing grip of his rock. But he was keeping his body still and wanted to stay that way at least to moment when his enemy disappears beyond the edge of waterfall.

Ni made the last attempt to grab another bar-stone, but it was useless. His rear paws were pushed back by overwhelming current, and lion felt as his claws curved helplessly in the rock. The struggle lasted a minute more, until lion sensed that he slowly loses his awareness and his paws become more and more cold and distant. Finally he let his grasp loose, starting the run down the edge. Passing Kisasian by, he noticed as lion still was laughing with mad laughter, louder even that the scream of waterfall.

Then the world ended.

Kisasian looked after falling lion for a while, still roaring with laughter. But the time came also for him. His tired and wounded paws slowly loosened the grip and blackmaned understood that his mission was done. At least in that last moment, he showed he was worthy mate of Adia.

"ADIA!" he called and let the rock loose.

\/\/\/

"NOOOO!" screamed Shani, seeing her beloved, disappearing beyond the edge of fall.

Her cry must have prevailed even voice of the river, not only with its volume, but mainly by its desperation. She ran to the edge, knowing it was too late. She fell down to rock on the edge, looking down the abyss. Down there scream of falling water made any other sound inaudible. But lioness knew that she wouldn't her anything anyway. Her Kisasian was lost.

"I killed him." She whispered into the night.

Rain ceased. Somehow just in that moment heavens decided to stop the cleansing. Noise of storm stopped, but of course Shani didn't notice – surrounded by river roar and being still washed by drops from water-bluff. And she started to cry again, but it looked as if rain was still floating down on her face.

Because of noise around her, she failed to hear Malka. Lion ran to her and put a paw on her shoulder. He was lucky – if lioness wasn't so exhausted, she would retaliate with random hit back, what most likely sent them both down the cliff. But goldenfurred kept crying.

Malka took a deeper breath and gently licked her ear.

"Shani…" he started. "Shani… it's over. They won't hurt you anymore."

"They… won't." repeated lioness automatically.

"Come with me… you brother is worried about you and…"

"Leave me alone!" she cried. "Or just push me there… I should have died, not him!"

"Shani?" asked confused prince.

His heart was beating as crazy. Young lion tried to comprehend the scene he watched but it was hard and he not in the condition to think. His fascination with Shani made him read all events in odd way.

"Ni? Ni died there and you are crying over him?" asked.

"Ni…" nodded lioness. "This bastard is dead." Prince apparently mistaken the lion, referred as a 'bastard'.

"Don't worry." He said. "Ni took that son of tyrant with him. He sacrificed himself for you… He was a brave lion… but not the only lion in the word." Because she was silent still (save for continuous sobbing), Malka spoke again. "Shani… I know that's is not the best moment… I could say the terrible one… But must confess you something." Because she didn't answered, he took is as a encouragement. "I will try to help you, all right? I guess that Ni was someone very special for you. But… We know each other just few hours… but when I saw you… I felt instantly that you will be someone special for me. Just… don't answer me now… I need to say what I feel. I think love you, Shani."

Then she raised her head and looked to Malka. But on her face there was no surprise, abashment nor joy. There was a sheer hatred.

"Love?" she asked. "What do you know about love?" And with surprisingly strong move, she pushed him out of the cliff.

However excited and enamoured was Malka, some basic instinct stayed active in him. With agile move, he grabbed the edge of bluff with front paws. Rest of his body fell outside the brink. He got the solid grip. Then he looked up to see face of Shani, just above him.

"Oh, Malka." She smiled with mad smile. She put her paws on his. "You must learn, that the true love is a…" She bended down, as pupils of his eyes extended in fear. "Sacrifice!" hissed lioness and plunged her claws into paws of lion.

With ear-piercing scream prince of Mountain Pride speeded down the bluff, following Kisasian and Ni.

Shani looked for few minutes down the abyss, but then she stood up and turned to path down the slope. Maybe she should have died as well… but first she wished to see her love's body.

'_And here the story could have ended. Stars, I wish it does. But that is just a sad prologue to the tragedy. From the height of Firmament, as the Sky Arbiter, I was forced to watch the pain and despair of my family. Two lines of my family, divided by painful past._'


	3. III We Are One

III. We Are One

Kisasian was somehow disappointed. According to what he was told, being dead differed significantly from life. He didn't mind the landscape and dead silence ("I guess I'm heading to place of my punishment." concluded silently), he also have anything against the river that carried him. It even fitted to some of stories he heard. But it was not all – he felt nothing. He was absolutely devoid of any physical stimulus. Even water wasn't rear – he didn't feel her coldness.

So he took a look around – landscape there resembled a jungle, covered with a thick mist. Whiteness painted forest almost white, muffling any sounds ("Sounds? A what would make any sound in afterworld?") and dispersing light from above, giving the scene real unearthly vein. But still it looked to plain to be the Land of the Dead.

And that cold… After some time lion learned that he actually felt a chill around him. The sensation was strange, because coldness embraced his upper body, leaving rear paws and belly totally unaffected. He was submerged in river almost fully, with just head above the surface, so he should feel more of unpleasant stimulus. "Perhaps it just going to start." He thought bitterly. "I'm just beginning serving my punishment."

And he cried. A once powerful and strong lion, fearing nothing, was sobbing as a tiny cub, lost and hurt. He was lost and hurt and it seemed to be especially terrible, as he knew he deserved everything that Ancient Ones would destined to him. But the taste of failure was hard to stand.

"Father!" he called. He wanted to roar that, but from his mouth came just a weak moan. "Dad… Please… Speak to me! Let me apologise… Let me hope that you ever will forgive!" but strange dead-jungle around him was silent.

And lion discovered that there was really cold. Chill from water slowly embraced his whole body (save for rear legs) and his involuntary moves below became slower and slower. He also felt the tiredness and first signs of pain. A strange, but logical suspicion born in his mind.

"I… might be still alive." He thought. "That is just the Mighty Jungle and Border River, below the Mighty Waterfall!" Then another discovery came to him. "I'm drowning!"

Whatever Kisasian thought and felt, the self-persevering instinct was stronger than the sense of guilt. Still not being sure if that was real or not, his body assumed that drowning was actual threat. Blackmaned started to move his paws in attempt to stay on the surface. He could move just two limbs – his hind legs were immobile and even he didn't feel that he had any body there. His muscles were tired, but still in slow current of river ("Is that really Border River?") they were good enough. Lion pushed himself to right bank and after about minute he sensed he was touching the bottom on shallow water.

He sensed, but his rear legs did not. Lion learned that whole back part of his body was completely dead… or at least injured to the point of paralysis. Leaning on front paws he crawled to the shore and then went out the river. He stopped on the sand – cold, but still much warmer than water – and laid his head on the ground. Then he burst with laughter, realising what happened.

He survived the fall. After that he was somehow taken, and not drowning he reached that curve of Border River. So, the unthinkable happened – instead of dying and that way at least partially wiping out his shame, he survived. That was most humiliating thing he ever experienced – he ended up as a cripple.

Few minutes of self-examination showed the actual state of lion. Kisasian had a nasty wound on his hind leg, but he didn't feel any pain. He didn't feel at all in rear part of the body, because he was paralysed. Blackmaned couldn't tell it for sure, but he assumed that falling down from the waterfall, he hit the bottom of river hard and that impact damaged his spine somewhere in lumbar vertebrae. With some effort he localised the border of his senses on lower belly. Except of one wound and that lethal imparity he was unhurt.

He cursed aloud, knowing what it meant. He was left alone, helpless and weak, just to die. He couldn't even think of hunting in that state, so death of hunger was his only possible fate. He tried to move and came to conclusion that way back to Pridelands – assuming he would had no problems with climbing up the path – would take him few day. It was useless, but he had to try.

"I will…" started lion, but then stopped. "No, father, I can't avenge you. But at least I will die, trying. I don't know how far I could go…" He started to crawl west. "But I don't deserve for a rest." Shuffling his rear paws he slowly moved towards his lost home. All he hoped to meet some Pridelander in progress and die quickly. Otherwise he had to crawl all the way to Simba and – without any chance to succeed – try to kill him.

Shani found him, after he made almost two hundred metres.

\/\/\/

"Kisasian!" called lioness, seeing lone lion, lying on the beach.

She ran to him, barely believing her eyes. But just before blackmaned, she froze, stopped by what she saw. She looked on stiff body of her beloved and a line in sand – mark of helpless crawling to that point. In second she understood what happened to Scar's son.

"Kisasian…" She whispered and slowly came to him.

"That's not me." panted lion. "Any resemblance between me and Kisasian is entirely coincidental."

"Kisasian… you are alive…" she whispered and touched lion's shoulder.

"Leave… me… alone…" growled blackmaned. "Or… kill me… now."

"Kisasian… please, don't move!" sobbed goldenfurred.

"I'm going to kill your brother, you know?" asked lion with nervous laughter. "You can either tell him where I am and he would come here or help me with climbing to the path, so I could get on Priderock." She looked in her scared eyes and added. "Don't worry, he will be fine. What do you think – that cripple could hurt him?"

"Stop!" cried Shani with bolt of decisiveness. She pressed blackmaned to the sand, making him stop, then she laid next to him. "Kisasian…" she started crying even louder. "Stars… It is all my fault… I promised Adia to watch over you… and I failed. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Just take me up to your brother and we are equal, right?" Snorted lion, but then added with softer voice. "No, now you stop… Shani… cut it. I don't blame you… at least you tried." Seeing her still sobbing, he gently embraced her – what was quite difficult, due to his immobility. "Just forget about it. It's done."

"Yeah…" she nodded. "It's done… but you are still alive. I could at least partially make it up for you…" She turned to his hind legs. "Tell me, if it hurt." She gently touched fur above the wound.

"No…" replied Kisasian. "What you are doing?"

"Just checking…" She gasped, sensing under his skin that one of intervertebral discs was simply moved aside for almost a centimetre. But that changed nothing, she had to help him. "I'm afraid, your spine is damaged." She said with shivering voice. "But before I take you, I must check if there any dangerous fractures that I could make even worse."

"Take me?" asked Kisasian. "You will really carry me to Simba? Just tell him, I'm alive and he will send a someone to finish me off…"

"Kisasian…" she replied with a bit shocked voice. "I must take you to safe place. We will think about it, when you are in some shelter, where I could leave you, going for hunt."

"Ehm…" murmured blackamned. "Shani, I think you missed something." She ignored him, finally finishing her examination and trying to put him on her back. "I'm… done, Shani. I'm a cripple."

"If you were able to manage at your own, I wouldn't dare to offer my help." Said goldenfurred with decisive voice. "But now you have no choice. I guess I didn't deserved to save you, but if I'm only possible creature to do it, I think you shouldn't complain."

Kisasian was silent. Maybe he even lost his consciousness for a while – due to exhaustion and shock. Shani took him to the cave, or better to say small crack in slope of rock, big enough to hide them both and leaving some space. But it was shielded from river, almost invisible among a green foliage. The day started for good – sunrays came down, dispersing the mist and temperature raised to normal level. Shani sighed with relief, seeing that Kisasian was at least no longer in cold. For short moment she wasn't sure what to do. She knew that lion needed some food, but leaving him alone was very dangerous.

"Simba will search here…" She thought. "Not for us, of course, but for Ni and Malka."

She involuntary smiled, recalling dead lions. She found Ni dead in the river, just below the waterfall. She didn't bothered to hide the body, because then she was still crying out of fear for Kisasian. Seeing almost non-damaged body of the rogue (non-damaged, except of ripped off belly, but that couldn't be a result of fall) she thought for the first time that Scar's son would be alive. She ran down the river and in fact found him. About Malka… she found him even earlier. Lion fell from the cliff and had no chances to survive – while Kisasian and Ni went down to the river, mountain prince was thrown to the solid rock hitting it hard and dying instantly. "And that's good." Thought Shani, looking on blood sprayed on area of many metres. "In fact he was innocent… just happened to be in bad place in bad time."

But that happened few hours earlier. Since that time Simba could finish his search for Golden Ones and discovered that his supporters were missing. That's why Shani couldn't leave Kisasian alone. With loudly beating heart, she laid down, nestling to unconsciousness lion. In that odd situation she felt perverse happiness.

She was guilty, but not as much as she could. She resisted her urge to kill Adia. In fact she did everything for her to survive. She failed, right, but that was above her power to help silverfurred. She had clear conscience… as clean as she could in that situation and there was no reason in the heaven nor on earth to stop her from being with Kisasian.

"If she wanted to be with him… Stars witness… she should have stayed alive!" thought goldenfurred, savouring with warmth of lion's body.

He woke up two hours later. In first impulse he called her Adia, but Shani stood that with dignity. When lion recalled what had happened, she just hugged him tight (yet careful), trying to appease his cry. It took few minutes, before he was able to speak.

"Shani…" he said. "Just leave me… I'm just a wreck."

"Shh… all will be fine." Said Shani, stroking his mane. "Or… no, it won't, but I will take care of you."

"I should have died there." Continued blackmaned. "I failed my father, mother and pride. And I let Adia die."

"If you blame yourself for that, think of me." replied goldenfurred. "If I let you die, I would feel the same."

"But Shani…"

"Shh…" she murmured. "I love you, Kisasian. But don't worry, it means just I will take care of you and do whatever you want from me."

"So… leave me."

"No, that one command I can't obey." She smiled through tears. "I love you. I don't expect you to return that. I just expect you to live."

"I can't." replied Kisasian. "All I can do it to revenge my father and Adia."

Shani was silent for a moment, but then replied. "So, I will help you in that. But first you must recover."

"You know what does it mean?" he asked. "I want your brother dead."

"If you despise me, because of him, I don't want him to be my brother." She said. "You will do what you want, but after I send you to Golden Pride."

"No!" gasped Kisasian suddenly. "It's… better they think I'm dead."

"As you wish, my…" said Shani. She stopped, then slowly bended to his cheek. She licked him. Lion made no response, but goldenfurred thought she found her own paradise.

\/\/\/

Days came since that moment, brining nothing new to two felines, living in Mighty Jungle. Shani hunted and fed Kisasian, who slowly recovered from his wounds. Of course the most terrible injure – damage of spine – was beyond possibility to be cured, but wound on leg and minor cuts disappeared.

Shani didn't leave Kisasian for longer than few hours – lion was defenceless against possible Pridelanders search or even against some other predators. But what goldenfurred did, was a indirect recon. She was gathering all rumours and gossips of events on Pridelands and even in one case persuaded a parrot to scout for her. A wage for that service was leaving parrot's nestlings alive, but the effect mattered. After whole case ended, they both were happy – lioness knowing more and bird to seeing his family intact.

So Shani established that all Golden Ones who managed to survive that terrible night, lived on. Zira tried to find her lost son and daughter in law, but after searching failed, she assumed that Kisasian and Adia were dead.

Simba, his pride and his guest took heavily losses of the battle. Golden Ones were blamed for death of Ni, Malka and Uzuri. Also disappearance of Shani was took as merit of Scar's followers – Joe and Vumbi had to lie about events on the bank, in obvious aim to cover their involvement in Uzuri's death. And they had their business in persecuting the desert pride. Because of that both rogue coalition and mountain pride decided to stay and revenge on golden lions. Three days after Scar's dead and slaughter on river shore, Simba led unit of thirty lions and lionesses to wipe out the enemy. However they failed to find it.

Zira knew that she couldn't even think of resisting that army. She made a desperate decision, but all her pride agreed it was the only way. Golden Ones set off back to Golden Sands. Their home was most likely still devastated and barely inhabitable, but lions had a simple alternative – hard and risky try in their family keep or instant death in Outlands. Parrot witnessed their departure, but had no information how that venture ended. However that news made Kisasian calmer – his family at least had a chance.

So blackmaned stayed under the care of Shani. Lioness hunted for him, watched him and tried to find any help for paralysed lion. There was limited chance if state of Kisasian would ever improve, yet she wished that some shaman would see blackmaned to at least try to help. But of course, that shaman couldn't be Rafiki from Pridelands, so golden huntress searched still.

On evening, after long day of securing food and looking for help, Shani returned to the cave. She laid down to Kisasian and often without word she fell asleep, tired, yet happy. But in time those evenings started to become less silent. Kisasian began to speak.

"How was your day?" asked Shani, entering the cave with haunch of warthog in her mouth. That made her question not fully comprehensible, but lion knew about what she was asking.

"Guess. You have three chances." Replied blackmaned.

"Oh…" said lioness, dropping the meat. "I… didn't meant to… Kisasian… I'm sorry."

"No offence taken." Replied Scar's son. "I just wanted to tell that as cripples do, I stayed here, helplessly, thinking how pathetic I am, how much I wished to kill you brother and I counted all termites in colony nearby. I guess I didn't miss anything." He finished, but then heard a weak crying from the corned of cave. "Shani? Shani, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He tried to crawl in her direction, but that was she who came. Still sobbing she walked to him and laid down at his side. They were silent for few minutes, while lioness was still crying, but then even that ceased. Finally lion said.

"Shani… do you love me?" She nodded her head. "That must be finished." And seeing her confused stared, he continued. "You can't stay with me, just watching me and feeding me. whatever you feel, I'm wasting your life and I know it is wrong. I have my vengeance, that is the axis of my life now… but that's just a payback of wasted wreck, that once was lion… Shani, just forget about me. Leave me."

"You know I can't…" she said with shivering voice. "I must take care of you… because that is the axis of my life. Understand me… as Adia was your love, you are mine. I just can't help it."

"If you still blame yourself for her death, hear me: you are not the one responsible." Said blackmaned.

"But always be responsible for you." She replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Sighed lion. "But you should reconsider that… What life you have with me? What perspective?"

"The best life I ever lived." She said honestly. "I mean it. I don't need anything else than you…"

"Crap…" snorted Kisasian. "It gets even worse… Shani!" he looked directly in her eyes, to read there just pure love and devotion. "I'm a cripple. I will never the mate you deserve."

"But would you…" she started with sudden bolt of hope.

"Shani… I… it's better not to talk about it." He cut his sentence.

"But Kisasian!" she asked with emotion. "Do you think that you could ever love me back? I know I'm not Adia and I won't try to become her. But would you give me at least.."

"No, wait…" gasped Kisasian. "Don't think about it! I'm a cripple… a shadow of a lion. I can't even… give you any pleasure, nor give you a cub… That blasted spine made me dead below my belt and…"

"But you could accept that I love you?" asked goldenfurred.

"You won't ever give up?" asked confused lion. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" she nodded. "So… I know that declaration has a limited value now… but I do love you, Shani." They looked on each other for long while, as she was trying to believe what she heard and he was searching for good words to conclude. "But I don't want you to waste your life with one who can't make you happy."

"So I will live it with one that already made me happy." Said lioness.

They lips joined in passionate kiss. In that moment whole the world metered not. Pride and family that Shani left, health that Kisasian would never regain – all their hard past and dangerous future was just a detail. One what mattered was their love.

"You will regret it." Said Kisasian with embarrassed voice, when he finally let her loose.

"I was regretting letting you go whole my life." She said. "I doubt if I event could change my mind on that. I love you, Kisasian."

"E… don't you prefer just shorter: Ki?" asked blackmaned.

"Of course I do, Ki." Said Shani, licking his cheek.

In that moment she finally believed in her happiness. Only Adia ever called him that, so if he allowed to be named that way by goldenfurred. "Sorry, Adia." Thought Shani. "But he is mine from now on!"

\/\/\/

Pair of lions lived aside of the world. Shani and Kisasian were set off events that shook Pridelands after Simba's return. In fact goldenfurred never cared to fix all the damages done on that terrible night. Kisasian wasn't able to. They decided not to search for Golden Pride, what was quite natural choice. Blackmaned could move on his own in very limited degree. With help of Shani, being in fact carried by her, he could travel a bit further, but crossing the desert was not an option. Besides, they never were in Golden Sands and even if they knew the way, blackmaned didn't want to go.

"What good I would be for my pride?" he asked. Shani would answer him, that she agree and he is good for her and let it be. But she stayed silent, not wishing to recall hard memories.

Their life in the jungle was peaceful and in lioness's opinion perfectly happy. Of course she knew all the hardship – for her hunting to provide food for herself and her mate was a real challenge. She was a bit scared of the future, what would happened if she gets hurt, leaving Kisasian alone. But that was for a time being unable to solve – they had no one to ask for help, as they were both dead for their families. Also she suffered, seeing blackmaned crippled. She loved her mate as he was, paying no attention on his imparity. But she wished for him the best, what also meant she wanted him to walk. But sometimes she admitted that injure of Scar's son was a heaven's sent – if Kisasian was able to, he would already set off to avenge his father's death.

"How it's possible?" asked lion many times. "How could you love me, knowing I hate your family?"

"They aren't my family anymore." Replied Shani. "I don't want to have anything to do with it, since time that hurt you."

But actually she did miss her home. She knew Simba only for a moment and she discovered that she is close to hate her brother than to love him. But Priderock was still full of her friends and ones who she miss badly. Mother… Lioness held a grudge against Sarabi, for letting the tragedy happened, but it didn't mattered what was done, she was still her mother. The same was with aunt Sarafina, Mega and others – somehow involved in killing uncle Scar and driving Kisasian's family out, but still they were Shani's beloved ones. She missed Sakia, she cried after Uzuri… and she genuinely wished to be with Golden Ones. She never shared mother's biases against desertlanders and since the last reason to despise them – Adia – disappeared, she regretted that she was always so far from her new family in law.

"But I have him." She always thought, each time sad memories came. "And that's enough for me."

There were some issues making their life hard. Troubles with getting food was one, but it was just a detail. They still feared a bit incidental detection by Pridelanders, but in month after living in jungle that danger become less probable. However Kisasian blamed himself for some lack he couldn't help.

Paralysis took his feeling in whole rear part of body. He couldn't sense, he couldn't walk… but it also meant he was impaired as a male. He couldn't give Shani a cub, he could give her any pleasure of physical proximity, other than just a touch. But she didn't care. The true love is a sacrifice.

\/\/\/

Month passed for goldenfurred as if that was just one-long, yet still too short dream. For that time she started to believe that all hurting past stayed behind her. Kisasian was at her side, loving her and forgave her everything. She told – more or less – about her old obsession to kill Adia. But lion saw on own eyes how Shani was ready to save her rival during the escape from Pridelands. She failed, but she showed her heart.

"Do you want to swim?" asked goldenfurred on some morning.

They have a lots of food from kills of previous day and the weather was so paradise-like peaceful that lioness decide to make a break. She wanted to spend whole day with her mate.

"Of course, I do." Replied Kisasian. "The same as run and jump." Enough time passed since the accident that they could talk about Scar's son imparity without problems, even make some jests about it.

"I mean, I could get you there, you silly." She smiled. "Just hold me and we will go to the beach."

"That's your sweat, so I won't protest." Replied Kisasian. "But I don't see any reason for…"

"But you want to swim?"

"Egh… yeah."

"So be quiet for a while." Said Shani with laughter and laid down. Lion crawled on her back.

They got to the shore. It was a small cliff there, not more that two metres above the surface and narrow beach between its wall and the water. Path down was narrow as well and if Shani would have thought about some technical issues earlier, perhaps she would never proposed that walk. But lioness and lion were like cubs – airy, not caring about any difficulties. In fact – they experienced so many tragedies that they couldn't suspect anything worse happen in the future.

"Just be still, or you fall." Said Shani, coming down with Kisasian. She said it in bad moment, because she tripped.

Lion slid down from her back and fell directly ahead. He managed only to grab a branch of tree with one paw but he didn't hold. His body turned and he went down with rear legs down. He hit the ground with his paralysed part and roared in pain.

Terrified Shani jumped down just after, standing next to her mate. With terrified stare she pressed him to the sand, looking for any injure.

"Don't move, my love… It will be all right."

"It hurts!" gasped Kisasian. "Stars dammit, it hurts as hell."

"I'm so sorry…" sobbed lioness.

"It hurts…." Repeated lion with hollow voice. "IT HURTS!?"

They looked on blackmaned's back and watched for several seconds. Then Shani extended her paw and with extreme carefulness she touched the place where damaged disc was. Once. She touched again and pressed. The intervertebral disc, once moved away from spine-line was again in place. It seemed impossible, but Scar's son was feeling again.

"It… can't be…" whispered Kisasian, mowing his leg. "It f---ing hurts!" repeated in awe. "Does it mean…"

"You are cured!" called Shani and hugged the lion. A second later she froze, scared not to hurt him, but blackmaned seemed to be fully operational again.

"Go on… I won't break…" smiled lion.

"Ki… I am so happy…" whispered Shani through her cry. "I mean… I'm sorry I dropped you, but now you are… wait!" she called, seeing as he was standing up.

"It's fine." Replied lion. "I guess I'm back in one piece." They looked on each other for longer while, as she still couldn't believe she saw him standing on his own. But it was true and meant… many things.

"You know what does it mean?" asked Kisasian.

"Everything?" asked Shani.

"And even more." smiled lion with radiant smile.

And just moment after they discovered that read part of Kisasian was able not only to walk. For the first time, there on beach, they were truly and unconditionally together.

'_I should call it a "good thing". And it was good, yet… it led to something terrible. Perhaps physical wounds of Kisasian were healed but wounds of his heart still bled and grew worse with pus of hatred. He wanted to avenge his father and then he had a means to do it. I can't blame him and I can't blame Shani. But the truth is they triggered a disaster even worse than that just had passed_.'


	4. IV The Enemies of Our Enemies

IV. The Enemies of Our Enemies

When Shani heard it for the first time, she felt fear. But it went away just moment after. In fact she should be prepared for that and even welcome the idea with paws spread wide. She missed her family, she loved her family. But ones that hurt her Kisasian weren't her family anymore.

"Forgive me, I must." Said Kiasasian. "I can't live on, knowing that murderers of my father stay unpunished. I can forgive any harm… but not a treason!"

"I know, Ki." Said Shani, nestling to her mate. They laid in their cave, surrounded by nightly jungle. The perfect peace of that hour was disturbed only by scaring words of blackamned.

"But… I think I will die there." Added lion, a bit surprised, that she let him go so easily.

"No, you won't." smiled goldenfurred. "I won't let you… We will find the way to succeed."

"But Shani…" said Kisasian carefully. "You don't understand… I must go now. No time for plotting, preparing and waiting. I must do it quick. It's not only because of me, but I must secure home for my pride… Mom won't survive dry season in Golden Sands. They must go back."

"I know." Nodded Shani. "Your pride is mine from now on."

They spent a airy, delightful night, but even in moments of ecstasy, lioness kept in mind a shadow of future threat. She had to think instead of Kisasian and make his plan rational – safe enough to succeed. In spite that when falling asleep in his embrace she would exchange whole world for staying this way forever, she knew that to accomplish the mission she decided to start she needed some help of that 'outer world'.

When she woke up, at next sunny, yet wet morning, she decided to start her preparation. Lioness exited the cave, leaving sleeping mate in place, then she went to the river bank. In fact she had no guarantee if the creatures she hoped to find still were there, but she didn't mind to try. And she met them, in the same place she found them few weeks back.

Mbio and Siasa were pair of blue parrots, living in curve of Border River. He served Shani as a scout, while she and their nestlings were kept her as hostages. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to start a friendship, but Shani hoped to somehow mend that. Remembering how grateful and in fact surprised was Mbio, seeing his mate and children still alive, lioness hoped for some kind of fondness stayed in bird's heart.

"Hey, Mbio!" she called, standing under the tree. From nest appeared a bill of blue creature. "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, sure, miss Shani." Replied bird.

"Some traumatic memories can't simply go away." Added female parrot, also sitting on the branch.

"It's good to see you, Siasa." Said Goldenfurred, feeling that with Mbio's mate she would have more problems.

"Now you are nice." Said female. "How few metres of altitude could improve someone's manners…"

"My dear, don't be rude." Said Mbio. "Miss Shani don't want to harm us… am I right?

"Of course, I don't." replied lioness. "I just… wanted to tell you a great news…"

"Yeah, your boyfriend recovered." Snorted Siasa. "We saw it. We also saw that you did just after you discovered it. My children started to ask me very mature questions."

"It was rude to peep at them." murmured Mbio.

"They were f---ing on the shore right next to us." Noticed Siasa. "In civilised kingdoms that would be classified as a harassment."

"Hey, sharp-eyed…" threw Shani in. "I was wondering if you could…"

"No." answered parrot politely.

"Darling, let her at least finish." Murmured Mbio.

"I need help." Said lioness straight. "I badly need your help. Assistance of someone aerial creature, whom I can trust."

"Get some new hostages." Advised female parrot. "I guess that's the way of gaining trust that you prefer."

"Mbio… help me." said Shani with almost crying voice.

Accompanied by curses of his mate, male parrot flew down to take a place on lioness's shoulder. Perhaps that was just a sign for Siasa, to show he was trusting feline, but helped Shani a lot. By touch – not forced, but voluntary physical contact – a bound was established. Goldenfurred felt that she was ready to ask for help, even serious requests. She didn't inquire from where came that surprising sympathy and fondness of parrot. But seeing it, she had to use it.

"See… she don't want to harm us." Said Mbio, looking up to his mate.

For short second Shani took a look down, to the river. She saw her reflection there – distant and a bit dimmed by moving surface of water. But the general silhouettes seemed very odd to her. She looked as a queen of Pridelands. View of the bird on her shoulder reminded her uncle Scar with Zazu, waiting for orders (in times where king still tolerated Zazu's cheekiness). She involuntary smiled. In fact she was on the way to become the queen of Pridelands… Of course that had limited importance for her, as she never treated power as the prize itself… But making Kisasian the king seemed something completely different. Proper and just. Kisasian was hurt not only by Pridelanders, but also by his father, who didn't grant him succession. But then – as the reclaimer of Scar's glory, he would be natural lion to rule after he sever justice to traitors ("That's my family…" yelled lioness in mind, a bit scared by her thoughts.). And goldenfurred was glad to became a monarchess by his side, only because it would happened by his side. But her reverie was disturbed by continuing argument between parrots.

"…I said: no way. You won't…" Siani stopped, took a deep breath and asked. "And by the way: What the hell she wants from you?"

"You see?" murmured Mbio with tone of triumph. "You even don't know, but you criticise anyway."

"And you don't know, but you agreed anyway."

"Miss Shani?" asked blue bird.

"Oh, yes." Lioness shook her head and focused on the main problem. "Do you know what happened on Priderock month back?"

"I guess more that you." Snorted Siasa. "It was Mbio, who informed you about all this mess with desert lions and they retreat."

"Yeah, I know." Nodded goldenfurred. "I think you are up to date with basic events… But I suspect you don't fully comprehend what was going on there."

"Oh, just one lion king killing his predecessor and taking his throne. Not my species, not my land. Who cares."

"Siasa!" yelled parrot. "Behave!"

"The king who died was my uncle." Said Shani coldly. "The ruler who stepped on is my brother. I care!"

"Yes, yes…" Siasa nodded her bill and flew down, sitting on the other shoulder of goldenfurred. She was still in bad mood, but also interest took her in. She was rally curious about how that drama would end. "But if your brother is in charge, why you are here with this outcast, instead of hanging on Priderock as a princess?"

"Do you know who Kisasian is?" she asked.

"Oh…" smiled Siasi. It was rather audible in her tone, than visible on her bill, but Shani sensed she understood. "So you want to support your boy now?"

"Miss Shani… who is right here?" asked Mbio with confused voice. "That means… I know you are, but why?"

"Simba killed my love's father." Said lioness. "He was persuaded by Nala and my mother it was right… but in fact he caused a real tragedy. An alliance with hyenas was hard and not fully working… but exterminating half of the clan instead of telling 'we should reconsider our relationship' I find as a rather radical solution…" She turned her tone to more emotional, as fresh memories kicked in her mind. "They wanted to kill Golden Pride… or at least cripple it, that would never endanger rule of my brother again. They killed Adia in progress. I can't forgive them that." Announced Shani, almost ashamed by so obvious lie. Looking back she was so grateful to Ni that he gave her a second chance. "Then they put whole pride in danger. I'm going to fight back… that is about justice, you know? I don't care to be queen…"

"But you will be…" noticed Siasa.

"Shhh… don't interrupt her!" snorted Mbio.

"Yes, I will." Said Shani. "And be sure that I'm going to repay all debts. Punish those who harmed me or my love and reward those who stood for us."

"They will pay!" called Mbio in frantic agree.

"You will make him your major-domo and will host our family in your cave." Said Siasa forcefully.

"That's not a barter." Snorted lioness.

"That's the justice!" added male parrot.

"No, that's fine reward." Said female bird.

"Deal!" nodded Shani.

"We will return!" called Mbio.

"Deal!" agreed Siani. She looked on her mate. "Dear, stop this show and listen to princess!"

"Yes, yes…" nodded parrot, obviously weighted down by authority of two females. "What is needed, my lady?"

"We must find some allies." Replied Shani. "It won't be so hard as you think… Just I suppose there are many creatures on this Earth who want my bro bad. Bring them all to me!"

Telling details took her just few minutes more. She had not too much data, but hoped that Mbio was a smart bird. She was right – in case of blue parrot good heart didn't collide with perceptiveness. She sent him on mission, hoping that results would surprise even her.

She managed to return to Kisasian when he was just waking up.

"Lay low, my dear." She said, seeing him awake. "I haven't hunted anything yet, but I will take care of that."

"I'm ready to help you." Said a bit surprised lion. "As team of two we will be much more effective and faster."

"In that case we have lots of time, my love." She smiled and licked his cheek passionately.

\/\/\/

"Oh, bite me down! What a view!" murmured Horen, looking from his hideout.

"Yeah." Nodded Amini, lying in bushes just next to him. "It's good we haven't entered that land. It was crowded…"

"And still it is." Said redmaned rogue. "I guess that coalition is going to stay here."

"I might go and hear more." Proposed blackmaned youngster.

"No way!" snorted Horen. "Twins were on recon and almost got caught."

"I think I could keep myself quiet longer than them." noticed younger lion.

Two felines were lying in the bushes covering western slopes of Green Hills. From that perspective, they witnesses a scene of strange parting. A pride that was staying as guests of king Simba was heading home. It was sad farewell, the same as the visit was. But Highlanders were persuaded to stay few weeks longer in case if enemies showed up. In case of murderers of the prince showed up.

The Mountain Pride had to carry a grim news to king Elimu. His son and appointed heir was dead, apparently killed by treacherous Golden Ones, on the night of their shameful retreat. So Jiwe, who took the leadership after a loss of prince, had to return to mountains and tell his monarch that he had just one son then and to prince Mfoko that he is the heir from then on.

And so they went away, but some additional jaws stayed on Priderock. It was old Ni's pack. Horen didn't know the details and full story stayed enigma to him, but he found out – thanks to recons and rumours – that the desert coalition was hit hard, by loss of its leader. Mourning mate and enraged son of Ni wished to stay with Simba and with nearest opportunity payback Golden Ones their harm. Windy Rogues sough for peaceful land to stay, not a battlefield of family vendetta, so they stopped on borders of the kingdom, watching events from safe distance.

"We should go." Decided Horen. "Tomorrow many things will be settled." He was wrong – many things turned out to be settled before they reached their hideout.

"Sirs!" called a voice from the sky. Horen and Amini turned their stares up. "Sirs… may I speak with you?"

"Sure, no problem." Said redmaned.

"But sir… I mean talk, without being eaten after it."

"Oh, you're so smart bird… I like you." Smiled older rogue.

"Was it statement about my character or my taste?" asked blue parrot, sitting on a branch of bush before them.

"All right, tell quickly what you are up to." Said Horen, in the same time giving with tail a signal to Amini. They have to silenced that bird for good, if he had anything to do with rulers of Pridelands."

"I'm looking for some specified lion." Said parrot. "Maybe you know Bovu's son?" Sneaking Amini froze in place. Horen noticed that, but thanks to his smart habit of getting all information, he just replied.

"Perhaps… but what do you want from him?"

"I must tell mister Shimo something very important about his father." Said bird.

"Shimo…" murmured a bit confused rogue. He looked behind parrot, to see Amini almost invisible in his camouflage, ready to pounce. But he saw also surprised muzzle of friend. "I could forward him a message."

"Sorry, to his ears only." Said blue flyer, clearly losing his self-assurance.

"So I can't help you." Replied redmaned. "You know… I hope that your message isn't so important."

"Mister Bovu is dead." Said Mbio.

"WHAT!?" called Amini and rushed ahead on messenger.

In quick charge he pinned bird to the ground, showing lots of skill, because he didn't squashed him instantly. Then he grabbed his victim into single paw, lifted to his muzzle and asked with voice mixing anger and pain.

"But… how?"

"Sir…" said scared parrot. "Please, be reasonable. You won't get a full message, killing me now." Amini let his grip looser… a bit. His prisoner sighed. "Sir, my name is Mbio and I'm looking for son of Bovu, called Shimo. Are you Shimo?"

"My name is Amini." Said lion with shivering voice. "I once had brother called Shimo, but he is dead since many years."

"I was told that mister Shimo was seen alive and in quite good condition just two months ago and…"

"Hey, boss!" sounded a voice from behind. "With who you are talking? Interesting local…"

"…or talkative game?" another voice, so similar to first one, finished the sentence. Two lions of twin looks appeared to Mbio.

Bird smiled, seeing all four lions. Perhaps still he had to make sure he wouldn't be eaten. But if he managed to enlist that coalition into cause of his princess, that would change all the situation. And felines seemed to be confused and interested in details. Mbio took a deeper breath and started carefully.

"Sirs, listen to me. Not far from here there is a lioness who wants to meet you. She would tell you more about sir Bovu and what happened on Priderock recently.

\/\/\/

Shimo was fighting desperately, but he was outnumbered. Additionally his enemies knew the art of combat and lion felt his fall was just a matter of time. He kicked the unknown foe in last attempt to free himself.

"F--k!" yelled a voice in darkness. The struggle was taking place at moonless night in deep bushes of Mighty Jungle. "Amini, get him down! That's your brother, or not?"

"I'm trying!" replied the second voice. Shimo was confused and not only thanks to crushing blow delivered to his forehead just moment earlier. "Shimo! Stop it! We are friends!"

Lion knew that voice, but it couldn't be. It was impossible, it couldn't be… "Amini?" panted choking feline.

"That's me, brother, that's me! Just calm down."

"I… I…" yelled lion, still in steel grip of two other persecutors.

"Daki, Laki, let him loose, now!" called voce from darkness.

Shimo was released and fell down to the grass, breathing heavily. For longer while he was immobile and senseless, but then he noticed that four silhouettes were standing over him, looking down with curiosity. Also he sensed a touch, but it was a gentle touch of friendly paw. A paw of lion who Shimo considered as dead.

"Stars… you almost choked him!" yelled feline called Amini. It was possible it was the same…

"Sorry, Amini." Replied one of chokers. "He was rather unwilling to talk…"

"…and we had to persuade him a chat." Finished another lion.

"Shimo, are you all right?"

"How…" '...It's possible' wanted to ask rogue. But he had not strength to do that.

"Just lay down… Twin will bring water in some bowl."

"Is that you?" whispered captured lion. "It can't be… I thought that father and you are…"

"Brother… I have a tragic news for you." Said Amini.

\/\/\/

It was just three days later. Rainy season reached it's peak, flooding earth with masses of water and making up for few years of the drought. The Mighty Jungle was soaking with endless rain, making their cave the only comfortable place in sight. They were all there – seven lions and one parrot. It looked almost as a mirror image of normal pride, where a single male was ruling over females. There a single lionesses commanded six lions. Of course, she was in everything obedient to her beloved Kisasian. But in case of planning, she was the queen. After all they were going to abolish her brother. She was first to be responsible for that mess and she knew the most.

"I can't believe it!" snorted redmaned rogue. "Simply it can't be! I'm sitting in some craphole and considering participation in coup d'etat."

"You aren't considering." Reminded him Amini. "You gave your agree already."

"That was taken by deception." He snorted in reply.

Well, that wasn't true in fact. Lion actually gave his agree, after listening to all the details. Horen considered himself as a rational lion and he would never expected to involve in such irrational business. But Amini… he did it for Amini. His protégé lost his father. Maybe it happened after five years of parting and hearing that his old cat was in fact alive for that time, but it was fact. Blackmaned heard that Bovu had been alive all this time and died just several weeks before his son discovered that. And all those details…

Horen failed to understood, but he felt that helping his friend was right. Not very smart, but in the tide of enthusiasm he actually promised his assistance. As the last one, after twins, but he did.

"All right, so you all know the truth." Said Shani with shivering voice. "Do you have any comments on that?"

"Plenty." Said Shimo with bone-chilling voice. "His father killed mine!"

"Shimo… take it easy…" started Amini.

"But that's true!" yelled rogue. "That bastard killed him!"

Hearing that Kisasian stood up and bared his fangs. Amini stood up as well, ready to stop incoming brawl. But it wasn't necessary. Scar's son repressed his emotions and looked on Shimo with much calmer stare. He said quietly.

"I thought you understood it already. That wasn't my father's fault. Bovu was set up and convinced to attack my father. You can't blame him. Blame the ones who plotted it!"

"That's right." Said Shani. "If in this came is anyone responsible for Bovu's death, I am. I knew about Nala's plan and I did nothing to stop the fight. Bovu…" She looked on Shimo and Amini, then continued carefully. "He was a noble lion. But he was tricked and used by my pride. He was told lies about my uncle and they incited him to stand for bad cause. Even today I can't forget about that error."

"All right, all right… I'm cool." Said Shimo. In fact he wasn't. All in his head was mixing and bubbling, from burning memories of Nala ("She used me… She sent dad to die!") to distant recalls of Simba ("I owe him much… That day by the river and crocodiles… But it was long time ago. Is that possible, he cause so much harm since then?"). But he had to restrain himself. Amini put a paw on his shoulder. "But I can't believe in this. You said so many things about dad… is that true that he wanted to…"

"Yes." Nodded Kisasian. "And you must accept also another thing. We are the family, joined by akinity with your father. Your brother and sister… are my siblings too."

"Mom wouldn't believe in it." Said Amini. "I hardly believe."

"But listen…" interrupted him Scar's son. "My mother, didn't matter how it happened, loves your siblings. My father loved them the same… He even appointed Kovu to be his successor. I hope it means something for you…"

"We must help them, Shimo." Said Amini decisively. "It is so hard to me… We know Simba, we lived with him for some time… He seemed to be so innocent…"

"There are no innocent ones." Threw Shani in. "Just ones about whom you don't know too much."

"Still…" murmured blackmaned rogue. Then he looked back on Kisasian. "But… why we can't just go to Golden Sands now?"

"There is no time to lose." Replied Scar's son. "We need to secure a haven for them as soon as possible."

"That doesn't sound good." Noticed Horen. "Full pride on Priderock and most likely that coalition around…"

"It just requires some plan." Replied him Shani. "First of all, we want to use the trick and Mbio will help us." Bird nodded his bill proudly. "We will lure part of local forces outside the keep, before we storm. Besides… we still have… some… friends there."

"No s--t!" snorted Horen. "You meant that Mega and Sakia? If they were too scared to act then, what would make them help us now?"

"Things changed a bit." Noticed Shani. "Ni's pack killed Uzuri, that's one. Two – there are no hyenas in sight, so they have no common enemy with my brother." Hearing that, Shimo involuntary smiled. He enjoyed the awareness of so many deaths among creatures that his father taught him to hate. He even fund some gratitude towards blasted Ahadi's descendants who – in spite being quarrelled – together decimated his foes. " Third… you have me."

"You will slaughter them all, my princess?" murmured redmaned mockingly.

"No, but I assume that my brother would have so scruples with killing his sister.

"But his sister won't have any scruples with killing him?" asked lion coldly. "I don't like this… I don't like you." He pointed his paw on Shani. "You are beautiful, not stupid and you believe in that you say. I can understand your vengeance… but killing your sibling is crossing the line I would never, ever cross. If you are able to kill your blood, how we could be sure you won't get rid of us then?"

"Simba is not my brother!" said goldenfurred with hissing voice.

"My love…" whispered Kisasian. "You don't have to do this…"

"But I want!" replied lioness. "Shimo, listen to me." she turned to rouge. "You father was very wrong, telling you about Ahadi's line." Lion narrowed his face in confusion. "Maybe my grandfather was cursed… but I guess not all of his descendant are. My father inherited that evil curse… and that guilt runs in my veins. But my uncle, Scar, was pure… He inherited all the goodness of my grandmother. And that that blessing came down to Kisasian and Nuka… brothers of your siblings. I have nothing against your vengeance, but swear it is against my father's line!"

"I think you missed some very obvious consequence of that…" threw Amini in, looking on Shani with amazement.

"I want to remind you that Scar killed my father." Said Shimo with freezing tone.

"Punish the paw, not just a blind claw." Replied goldenfurred.

"You are all seriously f--ked up!" whispered Horen, looking on three lions. "That is sick."

"Could it be?" asked Shimo looking on Amini. When his blackmaned brother added in agree, he added. "Let it be, my princess." He said, lowering his ears. "You are my leader, cursed princess…"

"Call me, whatever you wish, Shimo." She replied. "I don't care, as long you will treat Kisasian as your king."

"I don't bow to kings." Said the rogue. "And my father never did. But I will recognise Kisasian as the rightful Pridelands heir and Golden King, you wish that. I just want all who betrayed my father dead."

"You will see them dead." Nodded Shani.

"Guys…" yelled Horen, looking on Daki and Laki. "It's high time to leave…"

"Stop, my friends." Said Shani instantly. "I don't expect you understand… just assist us… and if not us, assist Amini."

"Amini, how could stand this farce?" growled Horen. "Your new family it the bunch of freaks… no offence, you seem to be a black sheep of this herd…"

"No offence taken." Replied blackmaned rogue. "Horen if you feel that's not your business, I won't take any offence also if you leave."

"Kid, I'm trying to explain you that isn't your business as well!" yelled redmaned.

"Family goes first." Said Amimi. "That is my business."

"Boss." Started Daki. "If Amini is in…"

"..we should be too." Finished Laki. "I just… don't understand it too, but as long he needs us…" lion ran off smart answer, but his brother helped him, as always.

"…he needs us." Concluded first brother. "Period."

"All right, my lady.. all right sirs." Interrupted them Mbio. "Maybe we could go already to technical issues. As only aerial creature here I was asked by princess Shani to oversee the recon operations and I might confirm all assumptions made before. There are six additional lions on Priderock, two males and four females – they all decided to stay in order to avenge Ni. But if we follow the great plan of lady Shani, by spreading rumour that Golden Ones are back, we might be able to split their forces into two engage-able parties with which we would deal separately…" Seeing a bit confused stares of lions, he explained. "I mean: you will deal with them, but I used that metaphor to underline my involvement and full support for the Cause… So… let's deal with technical issues. As our distraction would lure part of enemies out of Priderock, we… you will strike there and…"

Horen was watching the scene, feeling that his sanity was endangered more than ever. While Mbio kept showing Shani's plan, redmaned stood up and came to Kisasian. Scar's son was listening to the bluefeathered, but when rogue stood behind him, he turned back.

"Listen pal… listen my prince." Started Horen. "In spite of all pretences, you seem to be the most reasonable creature here… Just correct me, if I'm wrong… But we are going to depose the king… who is the murderer of your father and brother of you mate. Bovu's boys are avenging death of guy who killed their dad, but also want to secure future of their siblings… who are your siblings as well. Shimo likes you, but he swore to kill all descendants of Ahadi, what includes Shani and you too. Recently he changed his mind, because your mother, raped by Bovu, would wish that and your father turned about to be generous for Bovu's cubs. Daki and Laki support you with everything, but if you ask them how much they understand, they would try to change the topic. I'm doing it for Amini, who decided he wants to kill Simba, who was our friend for few months, but then he moved to other duties, including killing his uncle and your father. Also we want to payback Nala, who Shimo once wanted as a girlfriend, but he judged it as a bad idea, after knowing she framed his father. In addition Shani want to avenge death of late Adia, because thanks to that you are available. Piece a meat, it is all logical and inner consistent… if you give it a second thought. But tell me one thing…" He bended down to ear of Kisasian and pointed with his paw back. "WHY THE HELL WE PUT THE BIRD IN CHARGE?!"

'_Have you ever seen the fire on the savannah? I saw it few times in my life and now – from heights of the Firmament – I observe it often. I know how it is born. Just a little spark could start a hell. But fire will end soon after, if it hasn't fuel to grow. That is the principle of all disasters – it is easy to stop, if there is nothing to feed it._

_War, hatred and chaos are just forms of the same fire. You could easily extinguish a spark, but if it light the dried savannah, there is no use to stop it. That fire will continued, killing and scorching, until it is put out by the stream of blood._

_I witnessed many fires. I knew that one caused by harm done to Shani and Kisasian would be a powerful one._'


	5. V Return of the Prince

V. Return of the Prince

Making Pridelanders believe in some new danger wasn't so hard. However Mbio had to be extremely careful to start a panic among lions, but with the story that could last some time – namely, as Shani led her unit to the Priderock. That's why all the preparations had to take some time.

"I know, we promised to help." Said Siasa, for thousandth time scolding her mate. "But you must in the first place watch your own back. Don't get close to any lion… and if you have to, stay in the air and…"

"I know, I know." Snorted bluefeathered. "We talked about it many times. Just…" his voice was shivering due to emotions. "…can't you feel it? Lady Shani is going back home!"

"All I care is that you will be back home." she replied.

It wasn't actually true. In spite that Siasa paid limited attention to the quest lions had, she genuine was happy about her mate was about to be a royal major-domo. That of course meant some duties (for him), but was balanced with prestige the office gave and easy and certain life by side of lions monarchs (for whole family). But that expectations wouldn't make her fear lesser.

"Just… don't trust any of carnivores, right?" she concluded.

And so Mbio started his quest. A direct action, telling news to one of lions was out of option, so parrot had to find some agent, preferable – unaware of whole deal. Parrot didn't know Zazu before, but seeing him instantly felt it was the right animal to start with. Hornbill was flying over the Pridelands, looking down with stare of someone much more important than just a liaison. Mbio tried to use that pride.

"Hey, good bird!" he called, sitting down on branch of lone acacia. Zazu just slowed down and started circling, still unsure if he should land. "Do you live here?"

"I have no time for you, stray." Snorted Zazu. "I'm major-domo of king Simba and I on the mission of his order."

"So should I go straight to king Bimba?" asked Mbio.

"SIMBA!" growled hornbill, flying down and sitting next to parrot. "S like sun, I like invincible, M like mane, B like brave and A like arrogant… I mean… amazing…" Then he added quieter. "In fact it is amazing how that insolent brat grew up to be so wondrous leader!"

"Whatever." Murmured Mbio. "I don't have time for that royal stuff. I need to leave Outlands now and I hope there would be a place for my family."

"Outlands?" snorted Zazu. "You were living in that barren wasteland?"

"Hey!" shouted parrot, faking anger. "That was a great place, before these lions showed there. We had a nest there, nice views and before those desert strays came, there was…"

"WHAT!?" yelled major-domo. "You said 'lions'?"

"L like life, I like instinct, O like one, N like night, S like scar!" explained parrot. "Is there any problem?"

"Scar!" Zazu rushed to the other bird and grabbed him into his wing. It wasn't hard to break that grasp free, but Mbio played still. "You said Scar?"

"S like sovereign, C like come-back, A like attack, R like revenge…"

"You meant lions following Scar?" yelled Zazu.

"Dude, I don't know that's the fuss!" snorted parrot. "I was living on the Outlands with Siasa, but then they came… led by that golden lioness with damaged ear…"

"Oh, dear…" whispered major-domo, letting Mbio loose. "Simba is not going to like it." And he started to flight.

"Hey!" called parrot after him. "Does it mean, we could settle here? A political asylum, maybe?" But then he couldn't hide his laughter. "Well, soon it will be not your Simba to decide that!"

\/\/\/

Zazu was reasonable creature, so he didn't panicked instantly. He flew to the border river and heard rumours, spread by Mbio just few hours earlier. And just then he panicked. Scouting on the other side seemed to be a bit too hard for simple official, so he decide to return to the Priderock and tell Simba.

Because of that, he failed to notice that only two lions were on the Outlands. Daki and Laki wandered in the area, randomly marking it with signs of their existence. They pressed pawprints in most obvious places, mutilated carcasses to make them lion-devoured-looking and scared animals, who would witness about it to Pridelanders. Meanwhile the real preparations were done in the Mighty Jungle.

\/\/\/

"I'm not sure it that is necessary." Said Horen, looking as Shani stood up. "I don't want to hurt you, especially just before the action."

"I'll be fine." Said lioness and spat the blood from her mouth. "I know you can't make me a fighter in three days. I just want to become an eventual killer."

"Yeah, that is always easier." Snorted redmaned. "Are you ready?"

"I am!" replied Shani and just few seconds later she was thrown to the ground.

"Prince…" started Amini, seeing as Kisasian was looking on his mate, sparring.

"Kisasian." Corrected him Scar's son. "Or you already treat me as your ruler, because you decided to stay on Priderock?"

"Kisasian, as you wish." Replied Amini. "Is that… necessary?" he asked, pointing with paw on Shani, being choked by Horen. "I know that Horen is a great tutor but…"

"S--t!" yelled redmaned. Goldenfurred managed to kick with rear legs and slash his face, missing eyes with few centimetres. Lion recoiled in pain, cursing aloud. "F--k you! It hurt! It f--king hurt!" But then he restrained his rage to add with still painful, but polite voice. "However… that was good. Keep it going to use rear legs and…"

"Yes, it is necessary." Said Kisasian. "I can't persuade her to stay aside… so at least I want see her able to defend herself."

"I hope that won't be required." sighed Amini. "If everything goes with plan, we will be confronted just with marauders on Priderock in our first strike." Seeing that prince kept watching his mate being beaten in her teachings. "Kisasian… Are you sure that it's necessary?"

"Do you have any objections?" snorted Scar's son. "Because of them, my father killed your."

"Yes, I know…" nodded Amini. "And believe me, I really hate Nala for that… but listen. For almost five years I lived being sure that my family is dead. I learned that my father died in fact, but I still have Shimo. I want to payback Pridelanders… but not to the point of risking my brother's life."

"Remember that you are also fighting to secure future of your other siblings." Reminded Kisasian. "The same as me."

"That is only reason I am with you." Nodded Windy Rogue. "But what you are going to do? Kill Nala?"

"No, of course not…" said prince with confused voice. That sparked a hope inside Amini's heart. They aren't all so mad." Thought lion. "I leave this honour to you." Finished Kisasian and Amini went aside, unable to argue more.

\/\/\/

"It's time!" called Mbio with triumphal voice.

That was a dawn, three days after parrots distraction. Bluefeathered sat down on the doorstep of cave and looked on sleeping lions. Seeing that no one moved on his announcement, he called once again.

"Sirs… IT'S TIME!"

"Screw you!" murmured Horen.

"You would better shut up…" started Daki.

"…if you don't want to be our breakfast." Finished his brother.

"My lady… they moved!" shouted Mbio, ignoring hostile feedback.

"What?" Shani instantly lifted her head from Kisasian's shoulder and looked on the bird. "Are you sure?"

"Simba with the first group of lionesses set off to Border River half an hour ago."

In spite all they were sleepy, goldenfurred quickly set them awaken. Her enthusiasm was radiating around, giving even Horen a reason to open his eyes and even not to complain as much as usual. Twins were – as always – lousy and seemingly airy, but Amini felt that was just a cover for actual nervousness. They didn't fear of fight, for sure not, but seeing Shani's zeal and Kisasian's cold hatred they asked themselves if the cause they had supported was really the best one. Amini had the same problem.

He couldn't talk normally with Shimo, although he tried many times. Each one he was given with reply: "Not now, brother. We will talk after it all is over." Not that lion didn't enjoyed the perspective of reunion with brother, but his first quest was to payback for father's death. Amini didn't share this hierarchy of aims.

But what was primary concerning Windy Rouges was Kisasian's decisiveness. Prince didn't talk too much, in most of technical issues he just agreed to voice of Shani, Horen and Mbio, but when Amini looked in his eyes, there blazed a fire that wouldn't be extinguished in any way, except the stream of blood.

In last attempt to appease that fury, blackmaned tried to convince Shani. As they set off to the Pridelands border, he waited as lioness got separated from the array and nudged her side. When she looked at him, Amini asked.

"Shani, can we talk?"

"I see no problem with that." Replied lioness, a bit absent-minded.

"I mean… on a side." Added lion.

"You have any secrets?" she asked with confusion. "All right, we may make a stop… but beware that in any private matter I will tell it to Kisasian." She tried to jest. "And in case of any military objection I will tell it to Horen." She added.

"I wish to tell you about both."

"Ki and Horen?" asked Shani.

"Private and military matters." Explained rogue. "Why do you do it?" He looked on her with inquiring stare. "I don't want to be rude and interfering in most private matters, but if you are pregnant, you also risk with life of your cub."

"Amini…" said Shani with unexpectedly soft voice. "Please, don't try to judge things you don't understand."

"And maybe I should understand!?" yelled blackmaned. "I'm risking my life here, life on my brother and three of my friends. I demand some answers! What is so important to make you ready to kill your own brother and hurt the pride that raised you?"

She was silent for a loner while, looking ahead, to green jungle ahead. But finally she replied. "Kisasian."

"A hint, please." Snorted Amini.

"Do you know what love is?" asked Shani with sudden irritation. "I bet you don't… because if you had any idea what the true love is, you would ask no questions!"

"I guess you are close with Kisasian already." Said carefully. "What do you want to show him? What do you want to prove?"

"I… got together with Kisasian in very unfair match." Said Shani after another silent moment. "And that is why I'm very grateful to my brother. His friends killed first Kisasian's mate."

"All right, I won't ask more." Replied resigned rogue. He learned that he approached to too tangled knot for him to understand. "I will help you anyway, because of my siblings. Just… I want to warn you. You could regret this day."

"I already learnt to live with consequences of errors I did." Replied goldenfurred and speeded up to main group.

\/\/\/

They entered the savannah and set off straight west. They didn't try to hide nor sneak, only Mbio served them as an aerial-recon. As Zazu had gone with Simba north, they expected to go unnoticed just to Priderock. And there they hoped to find the weakest members of pride.

"All right, listen up." Said Kisasian, who with every step closer to his old home regained a self-assurance and become more and more wrapped up by emotions. "I want that raid go smoothly. We come there, look for Sakia and Mega. I hope they are there and are ready to join us. We also assume that Nala could be there…"

"Isn't she away, with Simba?" asked a bit confused Horen.

"From what Mbio heard and saw, she is pregnant. Most likely she stays in cave, under a care of few other pridemembers."

"What… do you want to with her?" asked Amini, feeling sick.

"That is concern of you and your brother." Replied prince. "I don't want to steal your vengeance."

Windy Rogue took a quick look back on Shimo. But his brother's face was locked with hateful expression that gave Nala limited hope. Amini for the another time asked himself why he was going – to help his brother or just to stop him from doing something terrible. "I don't let them kill pregnant lioness!" he thought.

Meanwhile Kisasian came closer to Shani and nudged her side, directing her aside. They went away from main group and waited as others come farther. Then blackmaned just kissed his mate passionately. They stopped, joined by this caress.

"I love you." Said the lion. "Just remember that." She nodded her head with smile. "I mean it… If you are coming with me, to show that you love me and somehow trying to prove yourself more caring than Adia… just drop that. I already told you have nothing to be sorry and nothing to repay her…" Then he added with voice full of fear. "Can't you… stay at the rear?"

"I don't go with you, because I must." She replied. "I'm going, because I want, period. We will be both fine, don't worry."

A rain started to fall from the sky. Just a light, summer rain, brought by light clouds. Yet it couldn't be more perfect for attackers – most likely inhabitants of Priderock would stay indoors, so Shani's coalition could come unnoticed just to their destination.

"That is not our destination!" thought goldenfurred. "We are coming HOME!" And she smiled, feeling that her mate was going to became the king soon. "Oh, Adia." She added in mind. "That is what you couldn't give him!"

They saw Priderock, majestically standing above the land. In stream of falling rain it looked not just beautiful, but scary as well. It was scary, is it witnessed many tears and blood in recent times. But it was home. Shani wagged her tail to reorder the array.

"We come, we made as many damage as it's possible and retreat before they go back." She repeated the plan aloud. "Of course, if we are absolutely victorious – Sakia and Mega join us and we prevail others - we just wait for my brother. If we get separated, we meet near to Mighty Waterfall. And one thing more… don't hurt my mother."

"Sure thing." Replied Horen.

"What?" asked Amini sarcastically. "You plan to torture her?"

"She is my mother, after all." Said Shani calmly.

"And Simba is your brother." Reminded rogue.

"No, he isn't."

But then Amini looked up and for longer while kept staring at the skies. Then he asked Horen. "Hey… where is Mbio? I think he should be back with us, to assist in main strike."

"I guess he found some shelter for the rain." Replied redmaned with smile, but then his eyes narrowed. "Or… not. Shani!" he called.

"What?" asked lioness.

"Mbio wouldn't leave us in such moment. Something went wrong."

"What could possibly go wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know… maybe they have own air-recon? Never mind, let's stop."

"Yeah!" agreed Amini. "We have to reconsider our plan."

"No, we are going." Said Kisasian decisively. "We are almost in place and ready, so…"

"Prince!" called Daki. "Look here." He pointed a blue object in the muddy ground.

"That's…" started blackmaned indifferently, but then his jaws dropped. "Mbio's feather."

"Let's go back!" called Amini.

"We are going, bro." Said Shimo with eyes fixed on Priderock.

"We are going… now!" ordered Kisasian. "Mbio could be in trouble, because of us!" And before rogue managed to protest, prince gave and order of entering the run-mode.

Seven lions speeded to Pridelanders keep. In growing rain, almost safe from detection they also couldn't see that was happening on the rock. Kisasian even didn't care. He ran just by side of Shani, smiling. He finally found his peace and nothing could spoil that.

"I will show you, father!" he called in mind. "I will avenge you! I prove you were wrong, taking the succession away from me… I don't care for the throne, but I wish you are proud of me. You will, father!" He collided with Horen, before he noticed what was wrong.

"S--t!" yelled redmaned. Indeed, it looked very inelegant.

Mbio was simply mutilated. In fact it couldn't be different, in case of fight between two insectivores, with no predators traits. Struggle was done by bills and according to feathers around, parrot fought back efficiently, but he was just outnumbered. Next to his body, laid a single body of bird from unknown species, apparently with bones broken by the fall. Perhaps Mbio, before got killed – managed to win an aerial duel. Few metres form that stood a lion with two more birds of that strange kind. He was talking something to his messengers. Perhaps Mbio was 'just' a parrot, but he was friend and ally. Kisasian gasped in anger and pointed a lone lion.

"Kill him!" he ordered with bone-chilling growl.

Tojo didn't stand a chance. Confused, trying to organise his bird friends into some combat liaisons and force then to move, in spite death of their brother, he noticed enemy in last moment. He just raised his paws, but then was pressed down by Kisasian, Shani and Shimo. Still in that grave position, he managed to shun first blows. With outstretched hind leg he kicked Shimo. When the rouge fell, Tojo rolled aside, standing up. His back was enflamed by cuts that Shani and Kisasian made him already, but lion kept fighting. He his blackamned, not trying to kill, but just to knock down. Furious Kisasian tripped and landed hard, but in next second he lifted his body.

Mean while Tojo take a look aside to look for his beirds. That was a grave mistake. Recovered Shimo bite straight into his rear paw knee, making him yell and fall on side. Then Shani came. That wasn't a fight. Lion just managed to gasp "Kisasian? Shani?" and then his throat was ripped off by his old friends. He died understanding almost nothing.

One of the birds was squashed in hit of Laki, the second set off to fly with scream. Before gurgle of dying Tojo finished, sounded curses of Kisasian. He wagged his tail in order to run further, but he was still swearing own stupidity.

"What was that!?" called Horen, who even missed death of Tojo. "We got one, so what's the deal!?"

"Tojo's birds!" yelled Kisasian. "They got Mbio… and perhaps already alerted Simba!"

"Horen, stop them!" shouted Amini, not sensing whole the disaster, but sensing failure. "We got into troubles."

They stopped just in front of Priderock, few metres of its eastern wall and path up. Rain drops were covering all the air around, reducing the visibility to point blank. Those was bad conditions to fight… for both attackers and defenders. But Horen cared in first place for own comfort and safety, so he agreed with friend.

"Right." He nodded. "Just tell it Ki…" he never finished the sentence.

Joe pounced on him from the path and having best possible position to do that, he pinned him down, rolling aside. Just after that Vumbi landed on the ground, looking for any opponent. He found Amini, coming with help to Horen. Two new combatants rolled aside in deadly wrestling.

"Rogues!" called Nala from the path and rushed ahead.

Six lionesses ran the path to savannah, roaring in anger. Kisasian didn't wait for any other impulse. Seeing that Pridelandresses and Ni's lionesses tried to attack Horen and Amini, he shouted:

"Onward!"

Shani pounced right after him. Kisasian was confused by sudden turn of fate, but when adrenaline hit his veins he didn't lose the reason. He saw defenders of Priderock – two lions and seven females, three locals – including Nala – and four Ni's lionesses. Prince noticed also that Nala's belly clearly round, showing early, but certain pregnancy. If that groups was attacking, it meant trouble. Blackmaned knew that in such conditions Nala would never, ever, under any circumstances gave an order to attack… except of case when the relief was on the way. "Tojo's bird called for Simba!" he understood.

"Kill few and draw back!" he called aloud.

"I just get Nala and I could go away." Smiled Shimo and ran ahead.

He found the new queen drawing back the path up. Shani and Amini were pushing her and some other lioness to the ledge direction. He saw as pregnant feline reached the upper level and backed even further to gain a space to defend herself.

In some way decision of Nala turned out to be rational. She just had to hold before Simba come with his party. She could run, but was pregnant lioness able to outrun healthy males in their normal condition? Sudden attack made by two rogues was their chance to relief queen. A failed try, we may add. Horen, assisted by Daki and Laki engaged Joe and Vumbi, while freed Amini joined Shani.

"Go!" called Shimo, standing next to goldenfurred. "Search for your friends, and I will deal with her."

"Good hunting!" smiled Shani, jumping up on higher ledge and then running to the cave.

Meanwhile Shimo stood next to his brother. In spite they knew each other since not more that week, they acted like one. In the same second they pounced – Amini overturned grey lioness, while he got the queen. He pressed her down, savouring in that moment.

"Do you remember me, b---h?" he called, pushing her to the edge of rock. From basis of main ledge to the ground was about three metres – distance good enough to do serious harm, especially to weak lioness. "Yes, that's me! You sent my father to die."

"Shimo, no!" she yelled. "Wait a second, that was an accident!"

"I plan an accident also for you!" smiled lion. In corner of his eyes he noticed as Amini knocked down his adversary. "So… will you tell me, what happened to my dad?"

"Shimo… understand me…" she started, but her voice was cut to yell, when lion hit her head. She wanted to say more, but she was out of her breath. She knew she had no chance against the giant rogue.

"You will pay." He said with freezing determination. He raised his paw, above lying and helpless lioness, to…

"No!" Called Amini and pinned his brother to the rock. "You won't!" They rolled few metres aside, almost to the end of ledge.

"F--ked you!?" yelled Shimo, trying to free himself from brother's grip. "Because of her dad is dead!"

"I won't kill a pregnant lioness!" gasped Amini, standing over him and pressing his paws to the ground. "She is helpless and she can't defen…" A blow from behind cut his breath.

Nala wasn't a weak lioness, but pregnancy made her much less efficient fighter. In that state she couldn't afford for playing fair, because in a fair-play the weaker one looses. So seeing a opportunity, she just pushed the lion standing on the edge. Before Shimo could react, Amini was shoved beyond the bluff. In normal conditions lion would brace for impact, but extreme awkward position he was caught made him fall in similar position and push of Nala made him turn down. He hit the ground with head and shoulder and even thought the noise of rain, Shimo heard that his brother's bones didn't stand it. Lion fell down and froze on the ground with broken neck.

"No…" whispered rogue, looking down, hypnotised by that view. Nala used her chance again.

Shimo let himself be shoved too. Before he reacted, Nala pushed him the same and he went down to the ground. But he had no bad-luck as his brother – he landed on four paws, just next to Amini's body. Lion bended down, to check the pulse, but he learned that his miraculously regained brother followed his father. Then he looked up to Nala, standing on the edge. In his eyes, queen read death. And she heard it, listening to his painful roar.

"Not good!" the queen whispered and turn back to run.

\/\/\/

Shani entered the cave to see Sakia, nestling Hawaa to her side. Also a silhouette of Pumbaa taking cover in one of side-corridors appeared to her for blink of an eye, but she ignored warthog. Mega was running to exit, but he froze in place, seeing newcomer. Lioness also let cub loose and turned her eyes to goldenfurred. For long while they were silent, while Shani was panting heavily.

"It can't be." Said Mega finally. "You are dead…"

"I have just one question for you two." Said the princess with shivering voice. "Are you with or against me?"

"Shani… you are alive…" said confused Sakia.

"And I am after murderers of Scar, Adia and Uzuri!"

"Uzuri?" gasped Mega. "Joe told us, that Golden Ones killed her… but I didn't believe…"

"No, it's all my brother's fault." Said Shani. "I ask you to help me, or get aside of my way. Decide, now."

"But Shani, your brother…" started Sakia.

"He is not my brother! I hate him!" she yelled.

"I mean… he is going back with the rest of the pride." Said lioness.

"Does it mean… you are ready to avenge your king?" asked princess. Sakia was shivering on her all body, but she nodded. "Mega?"

"I don't want anyone gets hurt." He said, but in the same moment a painful roar sounded from outside. "Just… we must stop them!"

"Do what you want." Replied goldenfurred. "You had your chance to choose, but you stayed aside. Not you could mend that error. But beware… if you decide to stop Kisasian, I will treat you as the enemy."

"Kisasian…" whispered amazed Mega.

"Shani…" asked Hawaa with sleepy voice. "Is king Scar back?"

"More or less." Smiled goldenfurred.

\/\/\/

Simba was running fast as he never ran in his life. He left his mother and Sarafina to march in their tempo, just got all younger lionesses and rushed like in hell back south. He hoped that Tojo, Joe and Vumbi would do their duty, but in the same time – if the report of his flying assistants were true, that would be not enough. King had to be on Priderock, defending it in person.

Two of Tojo's birds were flying just before him, showing the way, what in heavy rain wasn't so easy. King was cursing himself for being so stupid and careless. He left Nala on the Priderock, almost alone. He had no idea who were those rogues, attacking his keep, but he swore to kill one who brought them there.

"No one would threat my family! I let no one touch my family! I will kill that bastard!" he repeated, not knowing how logically incoherent those sentences were.

'_I cried again. I failed to speak with any of my descendant nor kins and any of other Ancient Ones could help. I didn't make my duties as an Arbiter and it was so hard, especially that I could instantly watch consequences of my neglects. My companions and me were staring down in fear, seeing as two lines of our family started to fight each other. Scar cried with me, but he was the most enraged from us all. He gave the lightings to that storm._

_He wasn't angry on me, nor on Shani, nor on his son and what was the strangest, even nor on Simba. He was a king for long time and he knew that every harm is caused by long chain of events. And there was no one completely innocent, including him, of course._

_We were watching in awe and hoping that enough of pain was caused. But there is never enough, until even single creature to feel that pain left._'


	6. VI Heavens Die

VI. Heavens Die

Painful roar of Shimo stopped all duels. Eyes of lions present there turned to wall of ledge and fixed on him, standing next to brother's body. For almost a minute a perfect peace froze the air. That looked strange, especially that Daki and Laki held down Joe and Horen was wrestling with Vumbi. Kisasian stopped right behind them, blocking coalition lionesses from any intervention. But them froze too and all combatants were looking on Bovu's sons.

"We hadn't that in plans…" said Horen with shivering voice.

"She will die." Roared Shimo and rushed to the path up the rock.

Lisha broke the spell too, because she left assisting Hidaya, Udama and Kinah, and ran to the descend. She stooped there, ready to catch Shimo. On limited space, where stronger male had little chances to use all his advantage she normally could engage him. But rogue was much too furious to be stopped by anyone. He started hitting lioness with fast and painful blows, making her back further and further.

"All right!" growled Horen. "Finish the job and… after Nala!" then he resume his struggle with Vumbi.

Young lion, put face to face with experienced enemy had poor chances to win. He was just holding to get any relief. But as his mother and two friends tried to get there, Kisasian easily interrupted any approach. Meanwhile Joe with more and more effort stayed consciousness in twin's grip. Situation of defenders was critical, but was about to change. Soon after became worse.

Shani exited cave with Sakia at her side. Mega – burdened not just by his doubts, but also his illness - stayed a bit behind them, uncertainly making every step. But greyfurred lioness followed princess with no hesitation on her face. After being commanded – taken on the right path – she was ready to walk it, wherever it went. All three stopped on the doorstep of Priderock cave, trying to recognise the situation in streams of falling rain. In spite they couldn't see Amini's body directly, from hateful roars of combatants, it was easily to learn that something terrible happened.

"If you wanted to keep it calm… you are late." Murmured Sakia to Mega. "Shani, lead us!"

They rushed ahead. Sakia ran after escaping Nala, while lion and goldenfurred got to the path down the rock. Exactly in moment Tama was pushed back by charging Shimo – she tripped and fell down to the ledge.

"Excellent, it goes as…" started Shani, but then she noticed lifeless Amini. "Oh… that's."

"Hold that b---h down!" called Shimo. "I will rip her bones out of the flesh!"

Maybe Sakia hadn't so bloody plans for Nala, but she attacked anyway. With easy pounce she hit side of new queen and pressed her to the ground. Then she scratched rear-left paw of lioness – not deep enough to cut any artery, but surely making eventual run a painful hell. But then she froze, as her stare met with her queen… "No, she's not my queen." Thought greyfurred. "But Stars… I don't mean to kill her!"

"Sakia… why?"

"You know, Nala…" said lioness, pressing her down to wet rock. "I guess the same question asked Scar, when we were killing him!"

And she felt free. An ice-like layer in her heart was broken – she was ready fight, stand for her king and even winning. She was a strong lioness – when fear inside her faded out, she became a warrioress. "But… perhaps more bloodshed isn't necessary." She thought with hopeful question.

"Sakia… he was a killer."

But then both lionesses looked aside and down, on Amini, lying in mud. "And so you are." Replied greyfurred.

"That was self-defence."

"You will get more of just trial than the king had!" said Sakia and then came Shimo.

In quite natural impulse, lioness pushed his paw aside. If the blow hit, queen would be dead – extended claws almost reached her neck, just Sakia's paw shoved it few centimetres. Shimo looked on her and said with raging voice.

"I don't know, who are you, but if you let her live, we will all regret that!"

"Don't kill her, without a direct order." Said grey lioness, hoping that in such a chaos no direct order could be given.

"STOP!" roared Mega with painful call.

But in fact no one listened to old lion. Kisasian ran up the path, while rogues were forced to do the same, just moment earlier. Combined attack of three Ni's lionesses, mixed with sudden Vimbu's retaliation, threw Horen back and made him call for help. Daki and Laki left bleeding Joe in the mud and rushed to the leader. Then whole trio climbed up the path, after Kisasian. Hidaya ran back to her son and wounded friend, while Lisha and Udama followed enemies up.

Kisasian got to the circle around Nala. Tama, Kinah and two other lionesses tried to stop twins breaking through the queen, while Sakia and Mega were holding Shimo from killing queen in spot. Horen and Shani stayed unsure what to do, however he was closer and closer to command an ordered retreat (before more causalities got into their record) and she was thinking about the command: Kill them all! – before Simba was back, she want to make casualties on enemy's side.

"Shimo." Called Kisasian and came to the ledge. "Let her go. We need her to lure Simba and…"

If the prince wanted new king to come, he was lucky – maybe even too much. Simba and his unit came almost unnoticed, thanks to stream of rain. While his lionesses struck on Horen and Shani, he pounced on lone rogue, commanding the raid of his home. At least he thought that.

They rolled up the ledge, pushed by Simba's impetus. Kisasian reacted instantly, instinctively reaching attacker's neck. Two lions locked themselves in wrestling grasp. Then they finally saw their faces and their eyes narrowed in mirrored expressions of amazement.

"Simba!" gurgled Kisasian, fighting the choking hold.

"Kisasian!?" yelled redmaned, feeling as old friend's claws plunged into his flesh dreadfully close to arteries.

But as combatants somehow froze in indecisiveness, Nala couldn't afford for that. As they rolled next to her, she kicked Kisasian with her rear-right, still intact leg. She didn't aim – or just tried not to hit Simba. But that blow couldn't achieve any better spot. Her paw punch blackmaned's back, reaching recent injure of backbone. Intervertebral disc held in place, but ear-piercing roar of the prince showed it almost broke.

Two cousins rolled almost to the far end of the ledge, then standing up instantly. At least Simba stood in one second, while Kisasian lifted his body with clear effort. But then he turned to redmaned, who stopped on brink of the rock. In spite of pain, he hissed venomously.

"I will kill you… but first I will show you what is the value of forced confessions!"

"Kisasian, wait!" called Simba, steeping back. But there was no space to retreat after him. Again he was trapped on the edge of the ledge. That time rock was already wet, slippery and lion have to watch every own step for not to be the last. "You don't understand… I had to… He really killed my father."

"So I assume you don't mind my little payback?" asked blackmaned and stepped further. Just three metres divided two cousins.

"Stop this!" whispered Simba. "I'm glad that you're alive and I don't want to change this state!"

"Sick of killing the family?" asked blackmaned and approached another step.

"Kisasian!" called terrified Shani. She clearly saw uncertain and hobbling walk of her mate and she sensed that in stand-up fight her prince stood on lower grounds. "Stay back, we will take him down."

"Oh, no. You won't!" called Tama, standing on her way.

No order was required – lionesses knew what had to be done. In just few seconds they formed a living wall, separating the tip of the ledge with fighting lions from the rest of rock where attackers held the high ground. In long run that was hopeless position, because still stronger Shani's followers could put defenders to the bluff. To survive, Pridelanders had to breach out. But they didn't want to defend themselves forever – they just played for time for Simba to kill the intruder.

"Girls!" called Tama, who took the command, as king wasn't able to give any order. "Just stall it!" and then she looked back to see lying Nala and further her king, being pushed to the dead end. "Simba, kill him! We won't stand long!"

"Kisasian! Come back!" yelled Shani. "Break back to us."

"Not yet, my dear… I have an unfinished business."

"Shani?" sounded murmurs around lionesses.

"Yeah, that's right." Replied goldenfurred, looking on the wall of pridesisters with menacing stare. In fact she was shivering inside about Kisasian's fate. "You still have a chance to decide. Who is with me… let hold my brother down and let me judge over him!"

"No…" whispered Simba, looking down to his sister.

They stares met, however lion discovered there nothing but sheer anger. She saw his sister just for short moment on the night he got back. He had neither memories nor emotions connected with her, but he cried honestly, thinking she died. He blamed Golden Ones for that and wished to pay back her death along with Ni's and Malka's. But in just a short moment he was faced to completely different version of the story.

"It can't be… She is standing for a son of murderer…" And for the very first time he asked himself if what he believed was the truth. "Nala said they all hated him! They want his death!" he yelled in mind. And then his stare came down to Nala. His wounded mate was trapped between Kisasian and line of Pridelandresses. Blackmaned was for time being focused on his cousin and lionesses was still giving a solid cover to the queen, but Simba had no illusions about the final outcome – his subjects were stepping back, pressed by the force of furious attackers. In short moments they would be driven to the place where wounded queen was and then…

"I don't want to do it, Kisasian." Said Simba. He also noticed movement imparity of his cousin. "But if you don't step out of my way, I will take you out by force."

"Force… you rule by it." Snorted blackmaned. "But now you bit a bigger portion that you could swallow! Die, you traitor!" and he rushed ahead.

Many crucial events are decided by a blind luck. Or bad luck depends how one looks. In that case Kisasian had surely his bad day, while Simba felt the grace of ancestors. In flight blackmaned felt that something was wrong. While he sprang up, he lost all senses in his rear legs and before he landed, he already knew he was beaten. Bones of his spine moved, again pressing the spinal cord. He hit his cousin and pinned him down with impetus, but then he could use just his front limbs. Simba blocked his charge with paws and then instantly kicked with hind-legs, aiming at adversary's crotch. Feeling nothing, Kisasian made a dodge just following the calculation. Claws of Simba scratched his belly and came down to leg, missing vital area. But still – blackmaned saw that, but didn't sense.

Simba still couldn't break the defence of cousin. He managed just to push him back and that way move away from the ledge. They started to slide down the water soaking and slippery ledge, into direction of lionesses. Lions kept chocking each other and Kisasian put all his might to finish the duel quickly. Any second Simba could use his rear legs hit and blackmaned was unable to counter that in any way.

"Onward!" yelled Shani, trying to break the wall of Pridelandresses. "Mega, help us!"

"Shani, no!" replied old lion. "Stop this madness."

"Stop him!" she pointed on her brother and stepped ahead, pressing Tama back.

Meanwhile two lions got two metres lower. Kisasian touched with his head lying Nala. He resisted an urge to attack the queen – he had another priority. "I must kill him, before he gets me!" thought paralysed lion and pressed harder.

But while he didn't attack, Nala did. Seeing her only change to survive and help her mate, she decide to trust her luck for the third time that day. With second approach she failed, but… "Third time luck!" she thought and pushed her paw at random.

She was fortunate again. Her blind attempt reached Kisasian's leg-pit. She pulled with all her might, feeling as her claws plunged into the living flesh. Blackmaned didn't sense it and when he saw the damage, it was too late. Nala cut his pit-artery and a deluge of blood sprayed out of lion's crotch.

He rolled down, in too late try of avoiding the cut. He pushed Nala further, making her slid to line of lionesses. Then he rolled again, miraculously sitting and basing on front paws. He looked down and his stare met with Shani's.

"I think I failed you all again." He uttered. "But still… could you take care of my pride?"

Simba jumped just a second after, but it wasn't necessary – blackmaned was falling down anyway. Fountain of blood coming from his leg painted his whole side red and some of escaping life sprayed on Simba. Amazed king closed his eyes, when drops of red hit his face, but he opened them soon after. He was called beck to reality by a ear-piercing scream.

"KISASIAN!" yelled Shani and struck ahead.

Again - no command was needed: all followed her instinctively. Lionesses, sensing new wave of might coming from enemies, stepped back. Not seeing where Nala was, they just passed two bodies. Kisasian and the queen suddenly appeared in enemy's zone.

"No! Go back!" yelled Simba. But it was too late.

Horen, Daki, Laki, Shimo and Sakia kept pushing. Shani stopped and came to lying Kisasian. Blackmaned was still alive but massacre at his crotch showed no odds to be cured. Lioness fell down to his mate, looking on the wound. Then Scar's son whispered.

"I… was a fool! Just… get the hell out of this… and if you love me, help my family. I'm so sorry I failed to return all the love you had for me… But I tried…" and with that word he made a final breath.

There was no need of examination. Shani just licked his face, closing his eyes with her tongue. Then stayed motionless, nestled to the dead, while Simba and Pridelndresses were moving in their heroic, yet bound to failure attempt of pushing rogues back and reach Nala.

However that was a battle and goldenfurred had no time to bid farewell to her mate. She still had an enemy. She lifted her head up and looked aside on Nala. Panting queen tried to crawl to the edge of the ledge.

"Shani, no!" called Mega, running to two lionesses.

But goldenfurred didn't listened. She hit back at random, sending old lion on the ground. Already weakened feline didn't hold that shock and laid down unconscious. A thunder roared than, but also combatants noticed that rain ceased to fall. Even heavens held their breath to see the unavoidable. Shani came to her sister in law and with left paws she overturned her, placing her on back.

"Simba!" she called with hateful voice. "Do you want to be my brother? So let's be it! We will be one, soon. You will taste what I feel."

"Shani, no!" yelled redmaned. "Have a mercy! She is of your pride!"

"You couldn't use any worse argument." Goldenfurred smiled with mad grin.

"No, wait, Shani, stop!" panted Nala, lying helplessly on her back. "I'm… pregnant! I'm carrying your nephew or niece!"

"Another cursed monster!" said lioness with voice suddenly devoid of any anger. There was just a decisiveness. "Shimo is right. Our bloodline is damned!"

"Shani… don't…" Nala raised her paws in helpless try to shield from the blow. "For my child!" When fatal hit didn't came in few seconds, queen opened previously shut tight eyes to see goldenfurred staring at her with a slight tone of interest. In her eyes Nala noticed madness but also a spark of fire that she read as compassion.

"Cub…" said Shani. "What's the name?"

"What?"

"WHAT WILL BE THE NAME!" growled goldenfurred, venting a bolt of rage.

"It's… it's…" Nala forced herself to look into sister in law's eyes, trying to attach any of animale feeling in her. "She is a lioness too." Thought queen desperately. "She could be a mother… She have to understand." Then he continued "We don't know if that would be boy or girl…"

"But you planned names, didn't you?" said Shani with new tone in her voice. It was a tender effect and Nala sensed as the paw, pressing her down to the ground in fact touched her in gentle way. She nodded her head with bolt of hope, filling her. The sunray came down from the clearing in cloud-cover, almost blinding lionesses.

"Yes." She said quietly. "If that is a boy… Kopa."

"And if a girl?" asked Shani, unseen behind the golden light aura, but speaking with calm voice.

"Kiara." Uttered Nala.

„Oh, sweet." Whispered goldenfurred. Queen didn't see her face, but she could promise, her sister in law smiled. So she smiled as well, trying to pierce golden halo in front of her eyes. In one second she did it and learned that Shani was indeed smiling. But not with benevolent tenderness, but mad fury. Nala didn't know that, but in Shani's life, she was looking like that only on one creature. Lioness called Adia, who once took Kisasian away from her.

"Too bad we will never know." Said Mufasa's daughter and accompanied by Simba's scream, she hit.

She slashed Nala's solar plexus and pressed her paw even further, making sure her claws reached and pierced the stomach. Looking in widened eyes of queen, she finally get her paw back tearing even more of flesh. Then she pushed convulsing body and stepped back.

She burst in mad laughter, losing all awareness of world around. She just was staring at Nala, lying on side and trying to hold ripped belly with weak grip, loosing with every second. Goldenfurred was delighted as from body of her sister in law was slowly coming out blood mixed with gastric acid, burning that wound even more. She just sensed as someone hit her in side, she rolled down – still laughing – and strong paws placed her on someone other's strong back. Her vision slowly faded, but she knew she was taken from the Priderock.

"Why?" she asked silently. "I should have died there. We are there all, all the family. We are one." And then she drifted away.

She didn't hear Horen's desperate commands, she didn't feel as Daki carried her out from hell that burst on Priderock just after Nala gave her last breath. She didn't hear curses of Shimo and cries of Sakia, following the runaways.

She even didn't know that in some sense they won. Her mind tripped far from her body, allowing her not to see and feel what was the price of that vengeance. Kisasian was gone, for the second and final time. Unconsciousness lioness for time being was savouring the comfort of unawareness. But she was just exhausted, no serious wound was inflicted to her. She was about to wake up in few hours and see all the crops of that day.

And realise she was about to live with another consequences of her bad choice. That time with no hope to change a thing.

\/\/\/

Timon leaned out from the doorstep of cave and quickly learned that fights ceased and attackers were running away. He wagged his tail to Pumbaa and they entered rock's ledge, coming straight to pride gathered around Simba. Merkaat took a quick look down, saw a body of Amini, then noticed Kisasian, dead and broken next to lionesses. He smiled.

"So, Simba, my boy." Said airily. "We have beaten these rascals, haven't we?" but before he finished to saying that sentence, he felt something was wrong. "Is there any problem?" asked and in the next second he noticed dead Nala's body in centre of the circle.

'_That day I greeted much more of lions that I ever wanted to. They came here all – Tojo, Amini, Joe, Kisasian and Nala. Vumbi was severely wounded, but he made it, at least in his case stopping the sad count. I can't tell you too much – even now, as I stepped down from Arbiter's duty. I can't tell too many secrets about the Sky World, bout you most likely know that those poor souls felt like, seeing the mayhem their fight made._

_But as already done damages seemed terrible, it still was far from the end. Shani, taken to a safe place by her new coalition, simply couldn't leave it be. Death of Kisasian didn't stop the anger, but destroyed the last dame restraining it._

_The rain ceased, but I still wanted to cry. I simply hadn't any more tears left, the same I had no means to stop the chaos below. That was the day that heavens died, at least for that moment they were needed most._

…

_I left my burdens to Tarki, who is now the Arbiter over this land. But is he ready… is he able to stop the avalanche that was started during my watch? I fear he isn't. What was once just shadows of past, didn't ceased by day. We waited till down to see that there will be no day at all. Just still night of the future. They are still there, so blind and ready to carry their blindness on._'


	7. Epilogue – the Future

Epilogue – the Future

Sparthi had no while for himself since they reached Golden Sands. Perhaps the rainy season was on and even on the desert it brought some moisture to the kingdom, but Golden King had to think how to survive the rest of the year. What seemed as the wealth, was about to turn into a scorched soil in just two months.

Golden Sands were beautiful in rainy season. In fact king witnessed the first actual rainy season in his life, because on the desert water was always a rare luxury. He never before saw those carpets of colourful flowers, covering the landscape as far as he could reach. When he had been setting of the home few years earlier, Mouth Oasis was dead and broken remnant of the grove – then grew back to be twice fertile than was before. But those were still just temporally signs of plenitude – careful eyes could easily harbingers of future disaster. Soil, destroyed by elements was still unable to bear the moisture for longer time and next dry months would be almost the same as the Great Drought, from which Golden Ones fled to Pridelands.

He sighed, slowly marching to Golden Massif. He knew that he was on the edge of his strengths, keeping steel watering regime and decisively managing wildebeests population. But he had to do his best. Since his father died in trek back and Zira decided to leave all her duties as a queen, sandymaned was the lion responsible for survival of his pride.

He walked the flower-carpet, trying to focus his mind on current issues and not to recall tragedy that hit his family just two months before. In the middle of his way he met Kira, returning from hunting party. His sister greeted him with smile and polite welcome, but judging on her face, king knew that hunt came bad and his estimation of game reservoir might turned out to be exaggerated anyway.

"You are back already?" he asked after she gave him a lick on his forehead.

"Yes… I sent girls back. Tomorrow will be a better day." She replied.

"Yeah, sure." Nodded Golden King, not believing in that at all.

Saying noting more they reached the Golden Cave. But what should had alarmed Sparthi was a silence before their family keep. In spite of hard times cave was never silent – calls of cubs always give the rock some lighter tune of joy. But that time there was no cubs playing in Acacia alley. Sandymaned looked on his sister.

"Where are they all?" But before lioness could reply a voice from the sky did it.

"My royalties… please, come with me."

Sparthi looked up, to see a blue parrot, flying in circles over them. A view of parrot on the desert was odd itself, but when unknown female bird addressed lions with so open and direct words, that could look more than weird. King's jaws dropped and bird without any fear flew down to take a place on his shoulder.

"Pardon my manners, my lord." Said bluefeathered. "My name is Siasa and I was serving your nephew, as I'm now serving lady Shani. They are just entering the land… pride came to assist them… as they need some help."

"Nephew? Shani?" asked confused sandymanded.

"Oh… my lord, my lady should explain it all to you herself… I'm not sure how much I should tell you at once."

"Anyway… just lead us!" snorted Golden King. Parrot set off to flight and two lions followed her.

\/\/\/

Horen was a tough lion, but injure that he suffered during the desert way made his companions to carry him. Daki and Laki and then Shimo and Shani switched and exchanged in that duty (while the other two were carrying two Siasa's nestlings), but reaching Home Grasses they were too tired to go on. That's why they greeted an assistance of the pride warmly.

When Sparthi and Kira met the array, they were in the middle of way to Golden Cave. At the first glance it was obvious that something changed and something was very wrong. For example: natural leader in such situations – Dhalimu, who always deputized king in need – was already under charge of guests. And what was even worse, Sparthi recognised these guests, at least one of them.

"Shani?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you're right." Replied goldenfurred with voice completely devoid of emotions. "So you are here… prince."

"King." Automatically corrected her Sparthi. "My father passed away during our way and my sister decided not to step in the office of Golden Queen."

"So I guess… that my son will assume the throne, as soon as he is born." In that moment sandymaned noticed that lioness was in the middle of her pregnancy. "If that's a son, of course… But anyway, due to quite obvious reasons, you have to treat me as your queen for some time. I know I don't deserve it, but Kisasian was strict about it."

"Ki… Kisasian?" gasped Sparthi and Kira in the same time.

"Right, let's have it already passed." Said Shani and came to Sparthi. "Dhalimu, lead them home." Commanded lioness, as if that was her privilege to order to Golden Ones.

"Sparthi?" asked white lion, looking on his nephew. After all he preferred to be ruled by legal successor, not some self-declared leader. Sparthi nodded and Dhalimu called lionesses.

As Shani set off on the lead, Imani ran to the lioness. Although she grieved her daughter long time ago, miraculous return of Shani from her grave set new hopes into the heart of lioness. But Kisasian was dead? And why Adia hadn't came home?

"My child… Adia!" Gasped old lioness. "What happened to her. Has she…"

"And what did you expect of these murderers?" Said Shani. With perfect indifference in her voice she explained much more than she told. Last hope of Imani died – she just walked back on her stiff paws to Hanja and nestled to his side. Grieving father found no words to sooth her. The price continued its silent march to the Golden Cave.

As retinue was marching, goldenfurred nudged shoulder of sandymaned and they both came aside of the group. As they reached the distance allowing for discrete chat, she started to speak.

"You will get your answers soon… I have to explain my defeat to lady Zira… in the first place to her. When I tell her everything, you will hear the story too… But it doesn't matter. I know - you don't have to respect me, even don't have to treat me as your queen, but for sake of our duty, you must follow me…"

"Stop!" gasped Sparthi. "What is going on!? You come here, talking something about Kisasian." Then she burst with laughter. "What is so funny?"

"No… nothing." Replied lioness and then sandymaned noticed that tears were accompanying her laughter. "You just don't know anything… Wait, as I will tell your sister about Kisasian…"

"He is alive?" gasped amazed Sparthi.

"Not anymore. I killed him." Said goldenfurred. Lion noticed a sheer madness in her eyes and shivered. "I mean… my brother killed him, but I lead him there. And even if I had nothing to do with that, I am responsible for curse of my blood…" She stopped and stroked her belly. "But it's just my fault, ok? My child is innocent! The cub won't inherit my contaminated blood, only pure Kisasian's heritage will go on…"

"Shani…" said Sparthi carefully. "You have some real problem… we must talk about it and you must let us help you. I don't know what you experienced on Priderock…"

"I killed that b---h!" smiled Shani. "I ripped off her belly, so she will never bear those filthy pawns of my line… and I will kill my brother, but with your help."

"Shani, what the hell you are talking about!?" yelled lion.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked goldenfurred with more and more emotional voice. She was loosing control to get affected by her inner heat. Sparthi knew she was mad, but in the same time she meant it – all her wants and plans she were going to apply with her deadly decisiveness. "I came here to bear Kisasian's cub… and get your help… We will strike on Priderock as soon as we are ready, but that dry season we must survive here. We will manage, I'm sure of that."

"Attack…"

"We must avenge my sweet Kisasian." She snarled. "We must secure the throne for his heir… Perhaps you will stay the Golden King, but Ki's child will rule the Pridelands, after the order is restored. And we will do that. Horen and twins will help us, in spite what they think… Amini is dead too, so they also have someone to avenge."

"I don't understand what you are talking about." Said Sparthi, in spite he slowly was coming to realisation. And to discovery that he had no strength to stop that. "But still, I don't like it."

"Oh, you will, uncle…" said Shani with smile. Suddenly she nestled to his side and rubbed it with bolt of lust. "I will rule at your side… I guess it makes me your mate. I will make you happy… as long as you raise cub of Kisasian. Understand?"

"Stop it, stop it!" gasped lion.

"Don't worry, it won't take long." She continued, ignoring it. "And when it's over, perhaps I will let Shimo kill me." She touched with paw to her neck and rubbed the throat. "There is still so many of this curse within me… But the cub is innocent." She again stroked her belly tenderly. "The cub will inherit just after father."

"You are insane." Whispered Sparthi.

"Oh no, my prince… I'm aware as never in my entire life." She said and looked in his eyes.

Lion couldn't stand this stare. On lioness's face was burning madness for sure. But that was a kind of illness that demands obedience. Sparthi knew that he would do whatever she ordered, whatever he liked it or not. And his second thought was that Simba, or whoever happened to be Shani's enemy, was doomed. Between goldenfurred and her aims there left a space only for death. She was ready do absolutely everything to achieve her goals.

In her eyes shadows of the past covered any other emotion. But even if that was scary, the possible night of the future seemed to be twice that bad.

"Stars, help us!" thought the golden lion.

Taka_PL

May 2008


End file.
